Secret Dragons
by xKishii
Summary: Almost one year had passed since Natsu had been forced to leave Fairy Tail, and no one knows where he has been since that day. To try and get away from all the sorrow, Lucy goes on a mission with Gray and Erza, only for it to turn into something more than just a plain old mission. *NOTE. Contains OCs. Natsu x Lucy.
1. The Beginning

**A/N.**

**Um. Okay. First Fanfic. OHMYGOD LOL. WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY. I guess. Ohyeah. If you don't enjoy random OCs then screw outta here. Ok maybe that was a little harsh but.. just.. never mind I won't babble anymore. Onto the story!**

* * *

"Lucy."

Lucy looked up at the scarlet haired requip mage.

"Let's go on a job. You really need to turn in your rent soon, correct?"

Fidgeting, she nodded in agreement. 1 year ago she started doing jobs at the last moment to turn in her rent, spending the other days thinking and hoping that _he_ would come back like nothing had happened. Her best friend and partner had disappeared, thanks to the Magic Council as Mirajane had told her the tragic events that happened while she was at her apartment. The guild had grown different, it wasn't as rowdy as before, and there were rarely any fights. Erza then slammed down the request she and Gray had decided on, and Lucy blinked at it.

"Hunt a group called the Secret Dragons... bring back alive. Reward is 1 million jewel?!"

Her jaw dropped. How was a normal class mission like this holding such a huge reward? She scanned the paper some more.

"They are a group of only as little as 4 mages, but there have been recent rumors of a 5th mage. Please be aware of anything."

Looking at it some more, Lucy just barely missed that one line at the very bottom, as this was quite an unusual request. She read it out loud, incase Erza and Gray didn't read it at all.

"Warning: They may be only 4 mages, but they are extremely powerful and definitely shouldn't be underestimated."

_Natsu would love this one for sure_. Lucy sighed as her thoughts drifted to him again. Gray, noticing her thoughts suddenly drifting to a different topic elsewhere, he could guess who easily, decided to break the tension in her mind.

"Well, we will go accept the request. You go pack and be at the train station by 10 AM tomorrow alright? It will take about an hour to reach the town. An extra hour in case the location is far away."

"Okay. See you tomorrow guys."

"See ya."

"Bye Lucy."

Lucy then realized Happy wasn't here at all. Well, it was probably because since it was near that 1 year mark Happy would start not appearing at the guild at all and sulking in a similar way as hers. She, for once, hoped this was going to be a good and tough challenge, she really needed some time away from thinking about him, even if in the end she never told him her feelings, as they went unnoticed by her too until he got banished from Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Dude wake up."

A girl with jet black hair poked a pink haired man consistently with persistance. Her hair reached 3 inches past her hips, and she frowned in her ice blue flannel pajamas. He muttered a few words along with a few curses back and tucked his head into his pillow. Able to hear him word for word, her eyebrow twitched. She stood up and sighed.

"Alright, you asked for it boy!"

WHACK!

...

Thud.

"C...C...Crap..." he rubbed his head, flinching from the impact. Steam was even coming out of his head from how hard she hit him with only a pillow! The jet black haired girl frowned, worried she hit him too hard and leaned down close to the back of his head to see if she accidentily left a mark or even worse, have to send him to the hospital. He smirked mentally and turned to her, then...

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

The girl gasped in shock, and quickly casted her own counterattack, getting over it swiftly.

"Ice Dragon's Shield!"

She smirked back at his half surprised expression.

"Na uh. It will take you alot more to surprise me, Dragneel. I'll give you credit this time, though. Had me fooled for a moment."

He snorted amusingly. Regardless of him being a fire dragon slayer and her being the exact opposite, an ice dragon slayer, they got along well as close friends, but every now and then rivalry would erupt between them. This happened on a daily basis, him trying to get her off her guard in many ways.

"I'll get it eventually, Snowskarre."

He pushed himself up as she moved away from him, walking to the dining room until she glanced behind her and saw that he was checking the date. His coal black eyes scanned the date, then his face morphed into a look of sadness before treading behind her. The woman had to do everything in her ability to not frown. It wasn't July 7 or anything, right? She was pretty sure it was just March 18th. Then she nearly tripped herself. March 18th, around the day Natsu had come to them right? Her own personal unoffical guild, Secret Dragons. She had taken him in while he was travelling through the woods as an unofficial member. Maybe he had history behind why he was travelling. Of course, all of them were all sad and boo hoo at July 7th, cause they were a small guild of all dragon slayers, even though they all personally preferred a 1st generation one. One who was taught from an actual dragon and didn't have stupid dragon lacrima placed in them. Well there was the 3rd generation, but those two guys, ah who was it... String and Roke or something like that, but they didn't qualify in the girl's book. She didn't like those 2 especially if they really killed their parents. Quickly making a note to make sure to figure things out about her fellow friend and unofficial guildmate, Natsu Dragneel, she, Icis Snowskarre, was going to figure out why in the name of Ikria was he acting like this. Then, a crash was heard, and they both stopped in their tracks.

"THAT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

CRASH!

"NO, THAT WAS SO ALL YOU!"

BANG!

"NA UH, THAT WAS YOU!"

BOOM!

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT BROKE IT!"

WHACK!

"LIES. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE THE HUGE WYVERN TOOTH!"

Natsu and Icis both blinked in unison, then the latter slowly backed away, laughing nervously as a fiery, enraged aura began to emenate around the master of Secret Dragons, slowly and dangerously. It was like she was glowing in rage, she was the biggest hoarder out of all of them when it came to souvenirs. Yes, all of them liked to collect souvenirs. And she was the one who got the most enraged when a souvenir was broken. Icis muttered some very nice words to herself before storming off to stop the people fighting. Of course, Natsu obviously knew the two fighting were Kaitlin and Terrance, the water and earth dragon slayer. After hearing some more crashes and shouts, footsteps scurried over and rushed past Natsu's own room, before the figure walked backwards to the doorframe. It was Ceren, the celestial dragon slayer, and the known subconscious seducer to them all. They were really starting to believe he was seducing on purpose, instead of his usual excuse of not knowing why they were suddenly acting like that when he did something to them. Sure, would be the usual counter now.

"Hi."

Just a simple word came from Ceren. He waved politely at Natsu before scurrying back downstairs to make it look like he was awake the whole time, so he could avoid the wrath of Icis, whom was scarier than Erza. Sometimes, it worked, but sometimes it didn't. A 50 / 50 chance on her knowing he just came down or thinking he was awake the entire time. Coming back to his senses, Natsu realized he had yet to join in on the brawl, and leapt up, charging out so that he could enter the brawl with the others, still in his sleepwear, a black T-Shirt and red boxers, but they weren't one to care about clothing around eachother. Heck, he'd experienced stuff like seeing Lucy in nothing but a bath towel! Natsu froze, thinking about her for a while, then he paused too long in mid run, resulting him in falling over, snapping him out of his daze and continued running to join in the battle.

* * *

"So... do you know why Natsu is all... you know emoish?"

Icis pouted to her friend. The other woman turned and frowned. Finally, the brawl was over, and everyone had went and changed into some normal attire after realizing every single one of them were dressed in their pajamas. They were all cleaning the mess that was made, Icis using her ice magic to piece back shattered items, spending the most time on the broken wyvern tooth, trying to get it back into tip top condition. A girl with short black hair that covered her left eye was busy cleaning anything that got dirty by spraying hot water on the stains until it came off. Terrance was using his earth dragon slayer magic to fix some holes in the walls, ceiling, and floors, but walls especially. Natsu was smelting some chipped items to make it look like nothing happened to it, or make it look better. They were all cleaning, as this was a daily routine, seeing that the whole guild often got into brawls every day. Being almost done, the water dragon slayer slowed down her pace a little to reply to Icis.

"Eh? He is? Maybe if I..."

"I don't think whacking him upside the head with those blades are gonna help."

"Um.. fine. I honestly have no idea."

"Psh. Fineee~~~"

"Shove that aside for now, Icis. There's a matter that needs attention. Well all of us but you decided it needed attention."

Icis raised an eyebrow. What was it that was so important to everyone? She always slept early because she needed to get up early and make breakfast for everyone then wake up the sleeping people. They always stayed up about 30 minutes later than her before going to sleep. The other girl with the blades scratched her hair nervously, and sighed before explaining the situation, putting a vase down and picking up a plate with dirt all over it from Terrance. She sprayed hot water over it steadily as she explained the situation.

"We discovered that a request has been put up to track all of us down, and bring us to the client. A group of mages has accepted it, and are on their way here as we speak..."

Rolling her eyes, Icis plopped down on a couch and crossed her arms while overlapping her leg over her other leg. This was way too common, so why was it so important now? She'll admit the first time they discovered this they were all nervous and panicky, but the challenges were hardly anything. So what's the problem here?

"Knowing you, your probably thinking that this isn't important at all, as we beat all our challenges. Sure, sure, but that's not exactly the case. You see, this time the challengers are from the number 1 guild Fairy Tail. You know, the former guild Natsu was in."

"We beat Sabertooth's String and Roke easily, didn't we? And- wait what Fairy Tail, former guild, Natsu?!"

Now it was her friend's turn to roll her eyes as she face palmed herself. Sometimes, really Icis can be as dense as Natsu, but she was still an amazing leader. If she even complained about Icis's leadership, she knew well that they couldn't do a better job than her.

"Okay, one, it's Sting and Rogue, not String and Roke. And two, yes Fairy Tail was Natsu's former guild. You forgot about that fact right?"

"Um... yeah... sorry."

"No no, it's cool."

"Well back to my question. What's wrong with Stri- I mean Natsu?"

"Let's think about Natsu. So he came 4 days from now, March 18th to March 22nd. We need to think about how he got here before that date, and why he ended up here. You recognized the faint mark on his right shoulder right? I knew that symbol was awfully familiar, but now that I think back to it now I'm sure its the insignia of Fairy Tail. So it's likely related to that very guild."

Icis nodded in agreement. Now that she thought of it, she always wondered about that faint mark on his right shoulder. Fairy Tail eh? She remembered when she went solo she wanted to join Fairy Tail quite badly after leaving Blue Pegasus as she didn't want to be a threat to everyone, seeing she dominated every single quest there was and was practically beyond S Class Mage level. However, the ice dragon slayer couldn't find Fairy Tail, she expected it to be a large building of some sort, but then later heard it dropped down so low it was the weakest mage guild when she started her own guild Secret Dragons and just recruited a friend that was formerly in Mermaid Heel. And that person, of course, was the same friend before her helping her with this same issue, Kaitlin. Even though this was pretty off topic in her mind, the guild mark looked pretty nice.

"Huh. I remember him telling me about these friends of his. Was it like Lushy, Erla, and Gey?"

"Your almost as horrible at remembering names as Natsu. Lucy, Erza, and Gray, yes."

"Whatever, whatever~. Anyway, we should hope that the challengers aren't those 3. It's not very probable, but I'll still hope."

"Yeah, I suppose we should-"

The sentence was interrupted when a loud bang was heard outside. The 2 simutaneously muttered a few curses under their breath rapidly, except Icis spoke a bunch of really bad profanities in the dragon language her dragon Ikria taught her swiftly in one breath. It was so fast the only words her friend could understand were common insulting profanities about time passing too fast, the other small amount she understood she wasn't going to bother to speak up about. Everyone in the Secret Dragons were well aware that when Icis was peeved she rapidly spoke many profanities in dragon language under her breath, she'd have a hard time saying profanities out loud due to her mother whacking her head with her icy cold tail when Icis cursed out loud. It was quite... intriguing. Sometimes whenever someone spoke way too many profanities out loud, Icis would do similar and hit whoever over the head, as adapted from her mother. She let them curse whenever, but she drew her line when it was literally 4 profanities at a time in one sentence. They rushed out the door together and saw 3 people. A blonde, a scarlet haired woman clad in armor, and a guy who apparently was stripping off his shirt. Icis frowned. That was new. A male stripper. Bursing out the doors came the other 2 official members, ready for battle as they stood next to her prepared. Suddenly Icis remembered how Natsu described the people to her one day, when he told her about the guild he was formerly in.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Natsu what's that?"_

_Icis pointed at a mark on his right shoulder. It looked like a red fairy with a tail to her. Thinking about it a little, she figured that it was probably a guild mark or something, like their own. Icis's own guild mark of her guild was in the middle between her left thigh and knee. Natsu opened his mouth, then firmly shut it as he covered it with his hand, standing up as he began to walk away._

_"It's nothing."_

_He spoke, as if he forced himself to say it without his voice cracking in sorrow. Icis could smell salty tears that threatened to fall. What was it that made him crack up so easily? Having no choice but to press him even further on the topic, Icis pushed on._

_"That sure doesn't look like nothing to me. Tell me, Natsu. What is that?"_

_Natsu stopped in his tracks, his back turned to Icis, who sat on the couch, leaning forward in curiosity and worry for her fire breathing friend. Her icey blue eyes radiated her determination to get to the bottom of this, looking at his turned back even if he wasn't even facing her. Sighing, Natsu turned around to face the master of Secret Dragons, and Icis was shocked at the sight. His eyes were filled with hopelessness and sadness, and the usual expressions of carefree happiness he wore was wiped right off the face of the Natsu. Now it was seriously bringing Icis down in the dumps. It was tempting to pass off the topic as nothing, but she had to know what was that._

_"My former guild. Fairy Tail."_

_Icis took the information in and nodded, understanding the pain of leaving a guild. They all had. Ceren, however, was unknown. Her, the ice dragon slayer, had left from Blue Pegasus after being discriminated by other members due to her being out of place, hating flirting, not being one of those chicks with the huge bust, etc. She just stood out too much and was too out of place that she began being discriminated against. Master Bob was one of the few who treated her like a real human being. Even though it was the most unlikely, the Trimen and Ichiya were the only other people who had treated her like how Master Bob did. The Water Dragon Slayer. She left Mermaid Heel, being degraded by her guild members aswell, for being overly destructive and never really had any ties with any of the guild members. From what she had told Icis, no one went on jobs with her because she'd always destroy the pay for every mission, and being an S Class Mage didn't help. As for the earth dragon slayer, he left Lamia Scale and was infamous for being extreme and not sharing the same tastes as everyone else. Preferring to take things the extreme way, recklessly jumping out to the front lines even when told not to, heck 8 years ago when he was only 10 he had nearly charged off to follow Jura, Lyon, and Sherry to fight Oracion Seis. For a 10 year old he was powerful anyway, but he got caught and sent back before he could get in the carriage. Again, no one knew about Ceren, what guild he came from, or whatever. They just found him fighting off an ambush without a guild mark on him at all while the team was travelling. So Natsu was from Fairy Tail eh? She foolishly never thought about 8 years ago of the rumors of the "Salamander" in Fairy Tail, who used a rare type of fire magic and blew everything up and bla bla bla. Now thinking about those rumors, she was only 10 when she found a Weekly Sorcerer magazine and found out a Salamander dude. Icis vividly remembered that he became her idol fast after hearing all the stories about him. Her intention was to become like Salamander, but 5 years later when she started to become known as the Ice Maiden or something she had decided to follow her own path. He was still her idol though. Until 3 years later, she actually got THE Salamander himself to join her own guild, well unofficially when she started to get suspicious of the guild mark that she never bugged him about until now. When she got him to travel with her guild then, they became close friends instead of having him as her idol. Before creating Secret Dragons she had always wanted to join Fairy Tail, but after hearing how low the guild had dropped... yeah._

_"How was the guild?"_

_His sad frown turned into a smile of reminiscing and sorrow, one of lost happiness whom's memories would always remain in his heart._

_"It was fun. Always like a party."_

_Then he went to describing what Fairy Tail was like to Icis, as she listened intently, every now and then making a comment to help him keep up his strength of explaining everything to her. Eventually, he started describing his friends at Fairy Tail, before coming to 3 certain people._

_"And I was also friends with a raven haired stripper. He uses Ice Make magic, and strips. Plus he's a little ice princess. He had this scar above his eyebrow after we did an S Class Mission without permission, I think it was from battling this silver haired dude named Lyon. Then there was a woman with scarlet hair. She wears armor alot and is always in freaking charge, and I don't get how I keep LOSING against her..! Well she uses requip magic too.."_

_Icis giggled at his statement of losing against this person._

_"The last one is... a blonde. She uses these key guys or whatever to fight and also uses this whip thingy. Her clothes are usually... very... what's the word for like, short or whatever?"_

_"...I believe it's skimpy."_

_"Yeah skimpy, I don't really mean to say anything offensive and all, but I can't find another word to describe it. For some reason I always felt weird around her anyway. Weird feeling in my stomach all the time. And she ties her hair like this!"_

_He took a hairband from the glass table, then gathered up part of his hair on the right and tied it, showing her what it looked like for a moment, in which Icis laughed at how silly he looked. After she got a good idea of what the blonde's hair looked like, he took it off._

_"What were their names?"_

_She asked politely. He slightly stood up straighter, and Icis assumed that these people were really close to him, seeing that he was happy when they talked about these 3 people._

_"Ah, Gray,Erza, and Lucy."_

_"I see..."_

She looked at her friend with a wide eyed expression. They matched the description he gave her months ago just perfectly. Marvelous. Just MARVELOUS. The people they least hoped to see come popping out like nothing was wrong with that. Natsu then came barging out, kicking the door open, flames burning with passion in his hands. All the other members of the Secret Dragons cringed. The fire dragon slayer froze, staring wide eyed at the next set of opponents. There they were, against 3 of Natsu's closest friends, about to battle them. How would this play out, as Natsu is here right now?

* * *

**That's all kthxbai. LOL NO. So yeah. Ahem. That was so short, seriously. In my opinion. - Shame on self - Now. I... don't know what to say here? Like, dislike? ANY HELPFUL CRITICISM WILL BE GREAT THOUGH!**


	2. Dragons VS Fairies

**A/N**  
**Hey hey! So I am back with the SECOND installment of Secret Dragons! Thank you to all my reviewers,favoriters, AND followers! Oh how I love all of you for reading this c: . Time to reply to some reviews!**

**KaptainHappyGi - Thanks so much :)!**

**Storm111 - Glad you liked it, hope the next chapters don't disappoint you :3.**

**D (Guest) - Thank you SO very much for the critique, I'll at least try my best to make sure that happens less often :). And I'm glad you like my story, even though you're reviewing as a guest!**

**Wrath Dragoneel - Naw, you're awesome for reading this :D.**

**GoldenRoseTanya - oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooohhhh... - goes on forever -.**

**dang regacho - I hope I can keep it exciting for you and everyone else, and I'm glad you enjoyed it c:**

**angelsfairytail - Thanks~**

**monster234324 - Thanks for the critique, I'll try my best to do something about it at least :P. And yeah, I have to agree there's not much fanfics where it's the other way around, with Natsu leaving instead of Lucy leaving.**

**euan6boy3 - A Natsu x Erza huh? To be honest, I think the main story line of this will likely not have any pairings becoming official in the fanfic, more like just hints of pairings. But, we'll see how it goes and I might throw in some NaZa hints with NaLu, it all depends.**

* * *

Icis blinked once. Then twice. She stared at Natsu then back. He stared at the 3, but he mainly focused on the blonde haired girl, Lucy whom Natsu spent more time talking about to Icis when she asked him about his former guild. Oh god, the cloak that the guild usually wore on missions or assaults wasn't on Natsu either so Erza,Gray, and Lucy could get a look at his face. Swiftly understanding the situation, Kaitlin and Terrance tackled Natsu to the ground, holding him down and pulling a hood over his face before the two kicked as hard as they could on Natsu's stomach, making him fall unconscious. Kaitlin jumped back as Terrance made the earth rupture up from the ground, encasing the two before it went back down, the two suddenly gone. Icis made a note to thank the 2 later. His old friends watched the pair's "cruel" actions in disbelief, clearly shocked that they did such a thing.

"Sorry... I can't afford to let you watch us Natsu." Icis whispered gently to the fire dragon slayer that was left in the base, even though he couldn't hear her at the moment. Then she raised her voice to speak to the trio.

"Now you 3,"

Turning to the 3 mages staring at her in fury now, she placed her hands on her hips and looked at them in the eyes.

"You three. Titania Erza, the Ice Wizard Gray, and Lucy. Of Fairy Tail."

The identified people stared at her with surprise for a moment, but then changed back to rage.

"You hurt your own friend? What kind of group are you?"

Erza demanded, exquipping her sword as Gray prepared to attack, Lucy grabbing her keys.

"Friend... well we are all friends, but that's for me to know, and you to never find out!" She said with a slight hint of cheerfulness, balling her fists in excitement.

"What kind of friend are you if you knock out your own friends?!" Gray was about to cast a spell until Icis held her hand up, making him stop. Her cheerful expression turned into a serious one in no time at all.

"Relax. How would you like to play this? A tag team 3 on 3 or a 1 on 1 for each of us."

Silence. A few moments passed as the wind blew as they waited. Eventually Icis got pretty impatient, however.

"Fine. 1 on 1. Ceren, fight Lucy. I'll take on Gray."

Icis knew well her friend over there was willing to fight Titania so she didn't say anything for her. When the guild was first started, she'd spend time with Icis talking about how she had always wanted to fight Erza, because the rumors say she was a great swordsman and said that her own swordsmanship skills could rival the requip mage's. They all nodded as the Fairy Tail mages glared and stood in a battle stance as each of the respective members walked over to their opponents. The battle was on, the winds have stopped raging to take in the duel that was about to erupt between the 2 groups, the Dragons and the Fairies.

_**Let's begin by showing the battle of Icis VS Gray, yes?**_

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Icis made a bored, disinterested face as she let the attack reach her and then a munching noise was heard. Gray's eyes widened. Was this match set up or something, or was it just bad luck?

"Hey, - munch - your ice tastes good. -Munch-."

The jet black haired woman finished eating his lances, munching on it happily. Then she shook her head and went serious yet again.

"No time to waste though. I don't want to be a charming piece of unconsciousness. Roar of the Ice Dragon!"

A roar of deathly cold ice blasted Gray, and it felt even worse than being in the middle of a blizzard without any clothes on while not being an ice mage. He suddenly lost his balance and slammed into a tree from the force, leaving a nice figure of Gray engraved into the tree. Apparently Icis wasn't taking the entire battle seriously as she stifled a laugh, while Gray gritted his teeth.

"Ice Make-"

She suddenly rushed up to him and slammed him into the ground with lightning speed. To Gray, it seemed she was pretty darn powerful, so he's gonna have to try his hardest, seeing that he's facing the LEADER of this group. However he faced plenty more powerful opponents, this should be no problem. Even though already she towered over him and sat as if she were straddling him, a palm on his chest and one hand up.

"Fist of the Ice Dragon!"

BAM!

The impact was so hard it drilled the Ice Make wizard into the ground, as she hit him right in the face. It seemed ice magic definitely won't work on her, so any magic from Gray is just gonna be a powerup to her. So then...

PUNCH!

He punched her in the face back, and she flinched from colliding with another tree, seeing that the battlefield was a forest. So then she smirked and punched him back in the face as she teleported infront of him. Icis suddenly felt a weight shift, as she found herself pinned down by the ice mage, and growled while struggling to loosen his hold on her. Gray kept a firm grip on her wrists, determined to win. She was an enemy. Then a roar was heard from her as she lifted her feet and kicked him on the stomach, sending him flying off of her as she rolled back and got up. Grinning a feral grin, she got ready as he charged at her, awaiting his next attack.

_**Moving on to the battle of Lucy VS Ceren~~**_

Ok, Lucy had to admit that he was pretty hot and kinda sexy. That dirty blonde hair that shone in the sun, his glittering eyes. He seemed like a prince, thinking of him as an enemy kind of looked hard to do. Who knew good looking men existed in this group? She couldn't help but stare, then realized she should be fighting and shook it off as she took out a key.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!"

Loke emerged from a glowing radiance as the male known as Ceren watched and blinked.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"NO!"

"What do you think?"

The guy shrugged. It seemed pretty clear his fellow guildmate had described this lady especially as Icis had told him, and he couldn't see why his guildmate and her wouldn't make a nice couple. That was only his opinion though. It was just simply taking precautions. He had to admit he caught her staring at him, and taking a wild guess he predicted that she was having thoughts about his appearance. Probably concluding that he was "hot and sexy" too. Everyone did that to him in public when he wasn't his alter ego as a member of the Secret Dragons. Staring and then fan girls. Ceren honestly didn't understand why, and it happened so often his own guildmates were starting to not believe him when he said he didn't know what he did to make them act like that.

"Loke, attack him!"

"As you wish, princess."

"Don't call me that!"

Laughing, Ceren believed this girl and her spirits comedic. Unfortunately this was going to be nothing but an easy match. As the lion charged at him, an attack forming in his hand, he opened his mouth wide and...

SLURP.

The lion and the master gaped at him, then the formerly glowing hand.

"Did he just..."

"Eat my attack?"

"These two are seriously comedic;" Ceren thought as he prepared his own attack.

"Yes I just did, I am the Celestial Dragon Slayer miss, Fist of the Celestial Dragon!" He yelled as he hit Loke in the face, sending him back a meter.

"Loke!" The girl called out as she took out her whip. Whacking Ceren with it, his hand went to his face where a slash mark was neatly placed. Ack, so she doesn't stand behind her spirits and make them attack for her. Well that was good, he had never really met, heard, or seen one of those kind of celestial mages so he decided she was going to make things alot more interesting. After all, his own dragon Celestia taught him Celestial Spirits have feelings, and aren't just tools. A battle is a battle though, and it was indeed a must that they finish what they started. At the same time, Lucy was worried. She didn't realize the one she was fighting against was supposed to be a Celestial Dragon Slayer! Of all elements, she just HAD to fight the Celestial Dragon Slayer. Now all her spirits' attacks were rendered useless unless they somehow defeat him with pure brute force. Loke stood back up and she gave him a look that explained everything, and oh thank Mavis he got the message as he leapt at their enemy, the enemy launching his own attack.

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!"

Lucy jumped to the side, swinging her whip to hit Ceren on the side of his stomach, but he rolled and dodged the whip by a mere centimeter. Loke came from behind and slammed into him in the back, causing the man to flinch and fall onto the grass, getting himself back up before either of them could launch another attack. The battle raged on like that, with Ceren deciding not to use any magic to make things more interesting, and the other two not intending to use any as any magic would just be a mere power up.

**_At the battle of Erza VS Kaitlin..._**

"Requip! Sea Empress!"

Erza changed into the Sea Empress armor, judging by the girl's unique appearance of a sky blue long sleeved shirt with a black and blue bow tie, and a pair of khaki shorts that stopped mid thigh. The girl also wore navy blue combat boots, a pair of black fingerless gloves with a symbol on it that Erza assumed was the guild's insignia, along with a black cape with white trims and neat blue feather earrings. The girl sported short black hair that covered most of her left eye, not as dark as the one fighting Gray however. Glistening goggles lay ontop of her head that were all different shades of blue. Two blades were slung over her back, with black sheathes. The girl raised an eyebrow at the Titania's armor as she drew the blades, and Erza gasped at them. They were blue, and flashing all different shades of blue in every angle with the handle black. She heard about those blades everywhere, but it was supposed to be lost, like most of the other legendary blades in the world.

"Are those.. The Muziakama twin blades?"

The girl, Kaitlin, smiled cheerfully.

"Yep! The Water Demon twin blades."

Erza flinched slightly. Those blades were extremely powerful, anyone who could manage to actually obtain it without dying or being proven to be weak should be a very powerful person. She had never really seen the actual power of these blades, who knows what was going to go down? Then the girl suddenly rushed at her.

"Water Dragon's Gliding Fury!"

A slash was heard, and Kaitlin suddenly was posed as if she just sliced something, her back to Erza. A crack opened up in the armor, as the Sea Empress armor cracked and broke into pieces like it was nothing. Erza requipped into the Black Wing Armor quickly, shocked but determined at the same time, the fiery in her eyes not dissipating. She released a battle cry as she drew another extra sword and fought the girl, who's swordsmanship was amazingly high, possibly higher than Erza's herself. Deflecting every attack from the scarlet haired mage, the water dragon slayer lashed out a foot and kicked her stomach, sending the mage flying back. Erza noted the girl's battle perception was extremely high aswell, as she was able to spot even the smallest of openings. She'd need to clearly be completely on guard against the girl. Unfortunately she spent too much time taking note of the girl that she didn't notice her opponent was behind her already.

"Water Dragon's Slashing High!"

Thrusting both her swords from under the Titania, the water dragon slayer sent her flying up in a powerful uppercut arc, then jumping up after her.

"Water Dragon's Twin Blades: Dragon Splitter!"

She consecutively sliced the Fairy Queen, making her cry out in pain before kicking her again in the stomach, sending her flying back down to the ground as she left a crater in the earth.

"This girl is amazing! Just how far can her magic go..?!"

Managing to at least throw her blade as she swung herself back up, the blade hit Kaitlin on the shoulder, ripping off most of her left sleeve and leaving blood oozing from the shoulder wound. She flinched, letting out a cry and loosened the hold on one of her blades a little as she clutched the wound, before throwing the blade that was in her right hand over her back. Then she ran up to Erza and began fighting her with one sword, leaving her right arm unusable as Erza fought, getting a small advantage as she gradually managed to land more blows on the water dragon slayer. Elbowing Erza, Kaitlin sent her skidding back a little, the requip mage taking a breath.

_"Even though I rendered her right arm useless, she still has the upper hand..."_

Erza thought as she struggled to get up. It was clear this mission was going to be harder than the flier had said.

**_Meanwhile, at the Secret Dragons HQ..._**

Natsu slowly opened an eye as he looked around. He was in the Secret Dragons' head quarters.. wait. He vividly remembered running out to see his old friends, and being kicked in the gut harshly by a woman's combat boot and a man's sneaker... man that hurt! He tried to sit back up but was pushed back down by Terrance.

"Nope. You're not getting out of here until Icis gives the all clear."

"WHAT?"

Natsu growled and set his fists aflame, but Terrance wasn't affected by those flames he's come to know in one year. He still kept a straight face as Natsu glared at him from his laying down position on the comfy couch. This was no time to be relaxing on a couch for Natsu though.

"But, Lucy...!"

"Nope. She's gonna get taken down hard. Ceren's fighting her."

"Terrance...!"

Terrance really agitated Natsu. The earth dragon slayer mainly did it on purpose, and this was when he was doing it on purpose AND not on purpose. Terrance rolled his eyes calmly.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna kill them or something dude."

Natsu growled and tried to get up again, ready to head out and see his old friends until he felt something under his feet. The earth around Natsu jolted up and encaged him all of a sudden, which surprised the fire dragon slayer. After the earth had finished molding itself together into a cage, it left a tiny hole only for him to see and get air.

"Natsu, NO. Bad boy. You're staying there, no matter what. You're the prisoner, I'm the warrant. You're not getting out."

Cursing in response, he huffed and sat down in the earthen cage. The window widened a little and a pillow with a blanket was thrown in, then the window went back to normal before readjusting itself so that Natsu could see while sitting down. The fire dragon slayer really wanted to see his old friends again, after being booted out by the Magic Council, but he knew he didn't really want to deny ICIS. God, Icis was freakin' SCARY! Scarier than Erza. Then a question popped to mind as he thought of something.

"Terrance, who's Icis fighting?"

Terrance looked at Natsu through the window. Well, rectangular hole rather.

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

Natsu gulped a little. Gray would see how scary that demon- no, there wasn't even a word to describe how scary Icis can get when she's driven over the edge. Well not that Gray would get to see that undescribable evil person she could be, as Natsu knew that Icis would win, hands down as Icis was probably happily eating all of his attacks right now. He just hoped they didn't go overboard and accidentily murder his frie-. Wait. What if they do murder his old friends? Igniting his hands, he punched the earthen cage, but he didn't even make a dent.

"I said don't worry Natsu, they won't kill your friends. I promise!" Terrance called out as if he had read the caged dragon slayer's mind.

CRASH!

"Water Dragon's Double Crescent!"

CLASH!

"Ah, the Mizuakama blades." Terrance scowled a little at the fact that his frenemy Kaitlin wielded such powerful blades. He'd never admit it, but Natsu and Icis knew he was personally jealous that she had them. He did well covering his jealousy though.

"Ice Dragon's Frozen Fury!"

BOOM!

"Celestial Dragon's Star Gazer!"

BANG!

More noises and the sound of clashing rang in Natsu's ears. He sighed as he sat down in his earthen cage, then growled again.

"Terrance, you bastard..."

**_Okay back to the finishing of every battle*._**

"HAAAAAAAAH!"

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Both the fighters, Gray, and Icis, slammed their fists into eachother's faces, with Icis putting more force in her punch as she sent him into the grass, panting from the brawl.

"Gah!"

Gray collapsed on the ground, defeated. The victor stood over him, with varying bruises and cuts, plus there was a small trace of blood on her mouth. She quickly wiped it away as he lay there, unable to move. They were really no match for this group after all, this was about S class even! For once they had failed a mission. He couldn't move at all, not even a muscle. This girl really knocked him down to size, but he assumed this was supposed to be expected. She was the ice dragon slayer, ice mages were no contest against her. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard her say one thing before he fell.

"He won't be mad at this hopefully.."

* * *

Lucy was pretty much in the same position as Gray. One moment she's attacking a guy who was definitely pretty hot, the next she's down on the ground, while he hardly even break a sweat. At least she tried, even though she knew it was no use. All Lucy had managed to do was give him plenty of bruises and some cuts, with a new slash on his cheek. She prepared for some kind of finishing move he probably would cast on her, but she saw he just crossed his arms and then crouched down, picking her up as she, too began to lose consciousness. Where was he taking her to? Did they plan to start a war with Fairy Tail by taking them hostage? These questions bubbled in her head and remained unanswered as she slumped, now unconscious as the man carried her to who knows where. Lucy had lost, just like Gray to her respectable opponent.

* * *

This extremely powerful girl had defeated the Titania in only minutes, however paying the price of many cuts,scratches, and bruises. Not to mention, her right sleeve was ripped off from the battle, revealing a bloody arm. Her shorts had small tears, and there were pieces of missing cloth on her shirt here and there. The blue goggles on her forehead were slightly rearranged to the upper left, and a few out of place hairs were on her hair. Kaitlin was polishing her blades peacefully with a warm blue hankerchief, a blade laying on the grass while she cleaned it with her left hand. She didn not even bother to tend to her wounds or her bloody shoulder wound, as reflected the blade in the sunlight to see if it looks good with it's dazzling blue shades in every angle. Erza lay on the grass, slowly slipping away, and just slipping away even faster if she tried to get up. In another attempt to get up, the girl stopped her this time.

"Stop. Lie down and slip away peacefully, please. I don't really wanna kill you. Well he would kill me anyways if I really did, but I wouldn't do that.."

Erza fell back down on the grass hesitantly. What a mystery. They're enemies yet she treats her like a friend somewhat. And who was this he?

"W-Who is this.. h-he..?"

It was barely above a whisper, but she heard it anyways and she perked up, scratching the back of her head nervously as she put one blade down.

"Ah... it's no one, really. It's no one at all, nope maybe it's an alter ego in the back of my mind. Go sleep."

She knew Kaitlin didn't want to say "pass out" again as it probably made her sound like a bad person to Erza. Deciding this girl really wasn't so bad, the Titania talked to her a little more before passing out.

"Okay then... w-what's your name?"

She turned to Erza. She smiled softly at her, and the smile was beautiful, it was like the sea was smiling at her.

"When you get better, maybe, just maybe I'll tell you. Don't make your pain worse, please."

Erza gave a small laugh and nodded, before giving in on herself and passing out.

* * *

**God sorry I made this chapter so... so LAME LOL. What do you think? Like, hate? Leave a review maybe? Anything you want me to try my best to work on? Any thoughts on this story? Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, a little note.**

**There won't be any pairings becoming official in the main storyline. I might make an epilogue where one happens, even though a Natsu x Lucy would most likely be pulled off. Unless, you have a different opinion on what pairing you want me to make? I'm open to almost all pairing ideas. Even though it's likely a Natsu x Lucy, I'm currently considering a Natsu x Erza. Just review your preference for a pairing if you want a Natsu x Erza or something, even though currently it should probably turn out NaLu. IF, IF I get enough people requesting one different pairing other than NaLu, I'll have you people vote on which pairing you'd prefer to happen in a possible epilogue. If I decide to make an epilogue, that's where a pairing will become official in the story. Again, the main story will likely have mainly some hints.**

*** Sorry... school was really bothering me and I guess I was kind of determined to update this weekend so I sort of rushed up on the battles. Sorry, I'll try my best not to do that often!**

**That's all. And again, like, hate? Leave a review maybe? Anything I can work on? Thanks for reading~!**


	3. Unexpected Respite

**A/N**  
**Hey. Back with the weekly installment of S.D! Gah sorry to bring to you such a boring chapter, this chapter's probably going to be SO SO boring. No epic stuff and all, sorry. School's been jampiling itself on me with tons of homework, and I need to study and get good grades before I really get screwed over right now. Not sure if Chapter 4 is gonna be as boring, but I don't know there isn't gonna be some kinda epic fight or anything for some chapters. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story, I really appreciate it :). Time to answer reviews again~! AND DON'T WORRY, I've read all the votes too so don't worry if I didn't reply to your vote here. Voting is still on, however ends at around Chapter 5!**

**alkdfj (Guest) - Heh, is that so? Well then, thank you very much :).**

**McCabeRz - I understand that feeling too, just in the mood for some random pairing one day. Thanks for the vote!**

**blast (Guest) - Woah, Natsu x Icis? That's a new one XD. And thank you for the review :P.**

**Storm111 - Hmmmmh, I might do that idea with the major moments but the winning pair still becoming offical regardless, seems satisfying enough to me. Thanks for the vote and review!**

**moonlightnight1 - Thanks :D.**

**monster234324 - LOL, thank you for the support and review!**

* * *

_**Next Day.**_

Gray woke up, startled to find bandages all over his body. Did Erza and Lucy win their battles? He looked around and realized the place was unfamiliar. A jet black haired girl was playing around with her magic, then looked at him and quickly moved over to him to sit by his bed. Observing her a little, he gave a small jump, startled as he realized she was the one who defeated him. The girl's lips quirked into a frown.

"Eh, are you scared of me?"

Gray was taken back by this. One moment she's kicking his butt and now she's acting all friendly to him? Maybe it was an act.

"Who are you? Where's Erza and Lucy?"

The girl stared at him.

"In other rooms. Sorry 'bout ear-"

"Are you taking us hostage?"

Gray felt like hitting himself. He just spat some random thing out of the blue, and now Icis looked amused.

"Yep. We're gonna use you to bring Fairy Tail down to their knees!"

Icis looked up towards the ceiling and laughed evilly as Gray gritted his teeth angrily, seeing the woman was making an enemy out of Fairy Tail by taking the three of them hostage.

"...Was what you thought I was going to say huh? NAAAAWW!"

Her evilish laugh turned into a light hearted giggle as she leaned back in her chair laughing as he sighed, annoyed by her trick but also relieved that it was just a trick.

"Sooooo what's your name?"

He hesitated a little towards the question. However, Gray had this weird feeling that she was trustable and she really didn't mean to hurt them so severely for some reason. His mind was really becoming a mystery to himself.

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

Icis nodded her head.

"Coolio. You must stay in bed, need some ice or whatsoever?"

"Ah, sure I guess. Can't I see Lucy or Erza at least?"

"Nope, nein, veto, onay, iie, nada*."

The ice mage girl formed some ice that was a breath taking sky blue with a tint of a sea blue on it. Giving it to Gray, she stood up.

"I'll check on those two for you. Whatever you do, don't get out of bed. I'm not quite in the mood to give an injured person a second beating. Describe them?"

Gray shivered, flash backing to their first battle against eachother when she mentioned the second beating part.

"Lucy is the blonde with the big.. big you know whats." He moved his head a little down to his chest to show what he meant. She immediately got it.

"Oh her. Hard to miss someone like that. Erza is the scarlet haired one then right?"

He nodded.

"Alright."

She walked out the door and closed it, leaving him to inspect the room. It was simple, really. A medium shade of blue covered the walls, and on the simple white ceiling was a curled dragon symbol in the shape of an S, and it was in a glittering gold. He assumed that was the Secret Dragons' insignia. It was literally and figuratively glowing though, and as he looked out the window it seemed to be night time. So he just lay on the bed taking in how amazing the Secret Dragons' symbol looked on the ceiling, glowing a bright pure gold like the contents of the symbol. Judging by the girl and how she treated him all of a sudden, it made Gray wonder. Was this group really evil? If they weren't, why was a job request given to hunt them down? They don't seem like bad people after all...

* * *

Erza woke up suddenly, thinking about what happened. Ah, right. She lost to a girl who used the legendary "Water Demon" twin blades the Muziakama Blades. That same girl sat next to her on a chair, both the blades back in their sheathes. Kaitlin had bandages here and there, but there was a long bandage that extended down from her shoulder to above the elbow a little. It stood out the most out of all the shorter bandages.

"Finally up ne?"

The scarlet haired mage nodded, and the door creaked open to reveal a jet black haired girl. Looking at her, she seemed a little familiar. Oh right. She was the one who battled Gray, and also the leader of this secret group. As Erza expected, she had some bandages. Gray had definitely put up a fight at least. Erza decided to ask the question she's been holding in and turned to Kaitlin.

"Why'd you assist in knocking one of your own friends unconscious?"

She blinked, and then looked away.

"He... might've gone mad if we let him out there? His condition at the moment is too dangerous to let us release him out on the battlefield. We had to take precautions."

"Couldn't you have at least told him to go back?"

"Nope. He's strong and stubborn. Not to mention someone I think you should know. He was pretty infamous."

Erza nodded in understanding. But he's someone that she knows? Who? Jellal? No, that wouldn't make sense. She knew deep inside who it was, but couldn't really pick it out. This guild was surely full of mystery. Turning to the water dragon slayer, Erza finally asked again,

"What's your name?"

The water dragon slayer chuckled as if they never fought, which Erza found weird. She had a vague feeling she knew well what the answer was likely to be based off the info from the job flier.

"That's for me to know and you to find out! Eventually."

Figures. The Secret Dragons were known to be very secretive in private info, she expected this answer. It would take time to have this woman she hoped to make friends with open up to her.

"Why don't you call me Aqua? We sometimes go by code names if necessary, so you can use my code name until I decide to give you my real name okay?" The girl suggested.

"Um, okay, sure Aqua. By the way, my name is Erza Scarlet." Erza added the last part, realizing she never gave this kind girl her own name. Kaitlin grinned and nodded. Then realizing the jet black haired girl was here, she turned to her.

"Why are you here?"

Icis shifted her position so that she had her back against the door frame.

"That raven haired guy Gray wanted me to check up on his nakama. It seems Miss Erza is okay. I needa check on that other girl um, Luzy?"

"Lucy with a C, not a Z."

"Ah, right. Thank you. I'll be on my way now. Make sure Miss Erza gets rest and doesn't get up until she recovers enough. It seems we've accidentily went too far with injuring our guests again.."

"Okay!"

The door shut again as Aqua began to tend to the requip mage's needs and questions. Erza just grew even more curious when she called them "guests" though.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened an eye. She was in warm, comfortable sheets. The guy she fought was... wait, what was he..? Well she had to admit she was surprised. He was wrapping a bandage on her arm ever so gently, like he knew how to tend to her inside out. Not in that perverted way, but still. Hold it, why was he fixing her up if what happened before she lost consciousness he was beating her up like she was nothing?

"We were aware you guys were going to attack us, even though we really meant no harm we had no choice. We'll have to send you back once you're recovered."

"Ah, thanks..."

"Don't mention it."

The door creaked open and the girl who Lucy witnessed battling Gray came in. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not done with tending to her? You DO know the rest of us finished patching up our temporary guests. Kaitlin got a bad shoulder wound from Erza, yet she finished you know!"

"Hey! I had to take extra precautions. He was screaming and yelling, he was likely to wake this lovely lady up."

"No flirting. Don't take what's his. If he hears of this you know you're gonna have a large piece of paper taped on your forehead that says screwed."

Lucy blushed at the guy's comment on her, but wondered who this he was. It was always just he. She heard a soft snip and saw the guy finished patching her arm. She felt bandages all over her body, so those attacks must've been pretty nasty. Wait, he was a guy, she was a girl. And bandages. All over her body. Did that mean...

"PERV-"

"WOAH! RELAX!"

Icis yelled, and Lucy relaxed under her demand. She seemed like she could go far more scarier than now, and Lucy was not in the mood to figure out how far. Shooting the girl a look that told her to explain, the girl rolled her eyes in response and began.

"We had our friend treating Erza come over and patch up some parts of your body since she finishes fast. My friend here just took care of simple things like your head, arms, and legs. Unless you expect men to look at your body clothed in almost nothing while dressing your wounds."

Lucy's face grew an indescribable shade of red at her choice of words. She didn't really want to be bare nude, and none the less not infront of this bunch. It was embarrassing to be stripped of your clothes by an enemy. What if they were some kinda group of ultimate perverts?! Icis sighed.

"We're not perverts Lucy. So, we'll provide you shelter here until your recovery and until you're able to get out on your own again. That's when we'll send you back to where you came from and have you not come here again. Understand?"

"Y-Yes. Is it the same for everyone else you battled?"

Icis suddenly dropped into a deep thought. She looked up at the ceiling as if she were recalling a whole bunch of battles. She seemed to be in pretty deep thought and she was counting in a thoughtful tone.

"20... 21..."

Lucy sweatdropped. Just how many battles did this group go through? No wonder they were expecting them. Was this some sort of daily routine, to face a group of people wanting to defeat them so they can get money? For a moment the celestial wizard felt a little pity for the group, but it seemed like they got it in the bag every time.

"Well no. You 3 are the only ones we actually took in to tend to. I suppose it's because he would TRY to murder me if we just took you to that village hospital and left you at the doorstep like we usually did."

"...Seriously?"

The girl laughed and grinned, revealing sharp, pointy canines.

"Yes, seriously, as a matter of fact. Anyway, this means Lucy is fine, I'll go back to Gray and give him the conditions of his two friends, alright? Take care of Miss Lucy and make sure she gets plenty of rest before getting up again, as her injuries seem to be on the same level of how much her body can take as Miss Erza. Be glad you didn't accidentily get killed Lucy. Even though that hasn't happened yet, we're worried one day it should."

She left before Lucy can call out how she knew her own name. Maybe Gray told her? Looking around the room, Lucy was entranced by it. The walls were navy blue with literally glowing stars on the top edges, the ceiling black with a dragon curled into an S, which was glowing with a golden light even brighter than the stars on the walls. Simply put, this room was beautiful. Lucy personally wished her own apartment could be designed like this, with the Fairy Tail insignia on the ceiling instead of the dragon S, which she assumed was the group, or maybe guild she started to believe, insignia.

* * *

"You didn't kill them or something right?!"

Natsu yelled at Icis, freaking out. Icis shook her head.

"Natsu, I swear, we DID NOT kill them! They're recovering in their own rooms RIGHT NOW. Relax! Quit your yelling and take a chill pill or I'll have to whack some ice cold sense in you!"

"Let me go see them right now then!"

"Shut your trap! How do you know it would turn out well?"

Natsu froze along with Icis. His face morphed in to a frown. She was right, as she always was. What if they didn't remember him at all? Or, what if when he came back they were furious at him and doesn't like him anymore?

"Woah don't get negative thoughts now alright? You shouldn't visit them anyway. You're simply gonna screw yourself over."

"Psh. Fine."

Natsu turned around and started walking who-knows-where, and was deep in thought about his old nakama until he ran into someone passing by him innocently. He turned and saw his fellow water dragon slayer friend.

"Oi, Kaitlin. How's Erza?"

Kaitlin turned to look at him, her teal eyes boring into his coal black ones.

"She's alright. She isn't dead. She just needs to rest. To be honest;"

Kaitlin had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Titania was really strong. She rusted my blades a little. I needa sharpen them up later for the next mission."

Rolling his eyes, Natsu continued on to who knows where. The water dragon slayer really cared about her blades too much in his own opinion, but he was sure if he said it out loud he'd be a fire dragon sushi by now. But he somewhat understood why she cared so much about them, since those were her only gift from her own dragon Marina. Sort of like his own muffler from Igneel. He saw Ceren pass by to the medicine cabinet. The dirty blonde nudged him on the shoulder.

"I fought that blonde girl you talked about. Lucy I think her name was. You're right, she's a unique celestial wizard. One of a kind, eh?"

Ceren smiled at Natsu before continuing on to the medicine cabinet, probably to get the first aid kit to attend some more to Lucy's wounds, patting his shoulder while walking. Natsu wanted to tackle him and force every detail out of him, but then he knew Terrance would cage him into that annoying earth cage until his old friends leave so he could chill. Or if Terrance wasn't able to Kaitlin would trap him in a water lock or something. If that didn't work either... he shivered. Icis. Icis would storm up to him and freeze his butt off to next week. Then punish him because she had a right to do that. He was well aware of what the consequences were, and he didn't like it at all and didn't want to go through it again. No fire chicken, no going on missions with them, no starting fights, nothing related to fire for a week. It was living torture to the fire dragon slayer. He paced through the halls some more, not knowing what to do. He did want to visit Lucy, Erza, and as much as he hated to admit it Gray, but...  
His train of thought was interrupted by that same earth dragon slayer who kept him caged for a whole battle.

"Heyo."

"Ah, hey Terrance."

He scurried over to walk in pace with Natsu. Throwing his arms behind his head, Terrance glanced over at Natsu. He looked "energetic" as ever, but his eyes held longing, sadness, and depression. He assumed he was somewhat upset he couldn't see his nakama. The young man really wanted to help his fellow friend, so he thought as they walked up the stairs and continued walking around. They heard a light snoozing in a room, and while Natsu turned around to walk back to the snoozing, Terrance moon walked to the door where the light snoozing was coming from. They looked through the window and even though it was quick, Terrance saw Natsu turn away his face with a blush. He looked through. Oh gosh.

It was a pretty blonde woman sleeping contentedly with a happy smile on her face. Judging from how Natsu quickly turned away, Terrance could bet on everything that the guy didn't want to look at her sleeping because it was like being a stalker and that it was super cute to him. Really, this dense man. Terrance kept on a straight face, but inside he was so excited he could tell KAITLIN about his findings and run up to Icis without hesitating a little because of her scary wrath. So he grinned inwardly to himself. What an interesting find. Their fellow guest member, in love with a former nakama that he had left behind due to the blasted Magic Council. They were rather quiet about their opinions on the Magic Council, but the Secret Dragons personally saw them as a heartless group of mages who decides on everything without considering how the people who were friends with the guy would feel from their own point of view. And a year ago, of all people, the Magic Council chose to banish NATSU, NATSU god dang it to be banished from the guild Fairy Tail. Everyone knew just how much that guild meant to him, and it simply felt like replacing his true family if they made him an official member of the Secret Dragons so they kept him as a guest member, believing that one day he would be able to go back to Fairy Tail. A spark of hope ignited in Terrance. Was his time finally coming for Natsu to hold true happiness? They all wanted nothing more but for everyone to be happy, Natsu included, and if it meant he had to leave them to be with the people he really needed to be with, so be it. After all, every single one of them, he was sure, even that Dual Waterbaby Kaitlin would cherish the one year of memories they had together. He needed to put something up to interrupt this blushing moment of Natsu, however. So...

"Natsu you blush like school girl. Hurry up and let's go to the dining hall before the girl wakes up and thinks your a stalker."

"HEY! I DO NOT BLUSH LIKE A SCHOOL GIRL TERRANCE!" Natsu yelled, running after him clearly agitated.

* * *

Peeping an eye open, Lucy thought she saw someone looking through the door window. She looked and froze. There really was someone. A guy with light brown skin and dark brown hair, and the other guy she couldn't make out. Then the dark brown haired guy turned away and started walking away from the door, but not before passing on a comment to the other guy about something, she couldn't make out the first two words but it wasn't really that important, as she was still able to know what he was saying.  
"..Blush like school girl. Hurry up and let's go to the dining all before the girl wakes up and thinks your a stalker."

The other guy turned and ran after him, she was still just waking up so she didn't pay much attention to anything, resulting in not seeing much again of the other guy.

"HEY! I DO NOT BLUSH LIKE A SCHOOL GIRL TERRANCE!"

Her lips quirked into a frown. That voice felt like it was recognizable. She waved it off though. Lucy thought a little. Earlier they kept mentioning a he. Terrance sounded like a male name, so maybe this Terrance guy was the "he" person. There was no one in the room this time, just her. Alone. With a struggle to get up, Lucy couldn't even get herself 2 inches up before collapsing in defeat.

"Stay. In. Bed. Missy."

A new voice entered, and Lucy looked around. No one was there... then next to her a swirl of water appeared, and as it died down it revealed a girl with two blades on her back. She was grinning.

"Man, I really gotta thank your battle opponent for teaching me how to do this. Water Vapor is a really cool teleportation skill!"

Lucy blinked. So these guys can TELEPORT too? She didn't even want to know how they even found out how to do that.

"Oh, don't worry we can't teleport like, to another town in one go. Well, at least most of us can't. Usually in about a meter radius is the teleportation length for all of us except the celestial dragon slayer. God, that freaking Celestrial Warp thing is the one that can take you to another town in one go... plus it takes up alot of our magic power.." She muttered the last part, mostly to herself.

"Um, do you have anything or something I can do?"

She stared at her, then her grin grew slightly wider.

"Of course! Wait here. Let me find something that might catch your interest."

And with that, a twister of water surrounded the water dragon slayer's body, and when it looked like it vaporized into the sky she was gone. Man, Lucy was starting to envy these guys. About 5 minutes later, footsteps were heard and she opened the door, holding some books. Plopping them down, Lucy took each one of them and looked at it. She quirked an eyebrow at one of the books.

"The Time of Year : DRAGONS"

"Um.. what kinda book is this?"

Kaitlin gave off an innocent smile.

"Dragon Mating Season book. Found it in my room for some reason."

"Um... is this... really necessary for me to read?"

She suddenly gave off a gloomy frown.

"I see. Perhaps you are not in love with a dragon... I see, I see."

Lucy squirmed a little in her bedsheets. Now that gloomy frown was making her feel.. very uncomfortable. That was really quite a gloomy frown.

"Here. This book is for young dragon slayers, so its like a dragon slayer fairy tale I guess you can say. I think you might like it even though this story would seem different from the fairy tales non dragon slayers would read."

She handed Lucy a book, and the celestial mage read the cover.

"The Dragon's Treasure."

It looked kind of interesting. Yet she decided to read that mating season book first, as Lucy didn't want to offend the water dragon slayer in any way of some sort somehow. Taking the books, she opened the mating book and started reading quietly. Kaitlin smiled softly, whispering to herself before leaving.

"Oh Natsu.. quite a woman you talked about here."

* * *

"Lucy, I brought food."

She looked up, expecting the water mage, but she saw the same jet black haired girl from an hour ago. The food looked delicious. Steak with lettuce.

"I was thinking about sukiyaki, but I needa buy a new recipe book for sukiyaki. Plus it was kinda difficult to make normal food, since we eat rather... unique foods."

"Thank you." Lucy put up the dragon mating season book. The book was actually kind of interesting, learning about mating season and everything about it for dragons that she didn't notice the time. Quickly making a mental note to ask them for a few books she can keep, she took the food and tried it.

It was alot more delicious than it seemed, and it looked delicious enough. Finding herself sloppily eating all her food, Lucy realized she only had a little bit of food left when she realized her sloppy eating manners. So she apologized and started eating in a proper manner. The ice dragon slayer didn't seem to mind however, like as if she had seen it before or she had done it herself. Finishing her plate, Icis politely took the emptied plate and silverware and disappeared in a shroud of snowflakes, leaving Lucy to read her book. She finished it in no time, moving on to the dragon slayer fairy tale to read. Of course, it was pretty short since it was a children's book, so Lucy finished it in no more than 7 minutes. These dragon slayer tales were really quite intriguing. It was opposite from what she read, the dragon was the one who protected the princess instead of the one making sure no prince got to her until it was slain. She looked at the time. Quite late, about 10:30. So, placing the book by the desk next to the bed, Lucy pulled the covers over her head and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Most boring chapter ever. LOL. Again, sorry for bringing you a boring chapter.. not sure if the next few are gonna be boring too. Sooo... LIKE,HATE,REVIEW MAYBE? Gah school you are really bothering me now... well that's all, see you next Sunday hopefully!**

*** - If you can't connect the pieces, all of those words are basically no in various languages.**


	4. For Him, I Will

**A/N**  
**H-Hey.. I posted a chapter early...eheh... um.. -ahem- anyways! I once again apologize about chapter 3 being unsatisfying, it wasn't satisfying to me either kind of but.. to make it up I guess I posted a chapter early...! Yay.. aheh. Now, well since it's kind of growing a little late for me and the procrasting Kishi needs to do the abomination known as HOMEWORK before she starts to fluke her science class again... sorry I won't be replying to every review individually in this chapter. I will next time, hopefully! But I will say this. To ALL my reviewers, favoriters, and followers, thank you so much :). So glad you're onboard with me on some lowly author and her lowly first fanfiction. I must say, thank you all for the critique, I will try my absolute best to make arrangements. If I fail to do so? I WILL GO DOWN TRYING AT LEAST. All suggestions I will try to fit in if I find it interesting and able to put in. Okay... another reason why I updated early is because I might not be updating this Sunday like usual, but MIGHT. I might still be able to fit chapter 5 in on Sunday. I'll see what I can do about it and my life long rival, homework. Hopefully things will work out in this story, yes? Okay, thank you for listen- no, reading this A/N on me ramble on about things, so now... -Throws chapter papers up, bows, and runs away- SCHOOL SHALL NEVA GET ME ALIVEEEEEE~~!**

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Kaitlin, Ceren, and Terrance were all pacing around in the HQ worriedly and somewhat upset. A week passed, and Team Natsu has finally recovered from their fight with the Secret Dragons. However, right after that one week another problem has arisen and now here they all are, pacing around. Ceren eventually sighed, plopping down on the couch and getting out a piece of paper.

"Well, we can't sit here and do nothing as she goes on."

They stood quitely in the middle of the HQ, walking about nervously.

"...I guess you're right. We should be going after her." Kaitlin muttered reluctantly. She rolled her eyes at the hole in the ceiling, which was the floor of the 2nd floor, and jumped up, going in the hole to go to her room. Terrance followed after her, fixing the hole after jumping onto the second floor. The remainder cast glances at eachother, thinking of the turn of events that had suddenly happened so fast.

**About 45 minutes ago.**

Natsu's former team members were about to exit the base, as they were saying their farewells to the Secret Dragons. They were about to leave until a crash was heard, and they all looked up to see a pink haired man and a jet black haired woman fighting fiercely. Gray,Lucy, and Erza gasped, eyes wide.

"NATSU!"

"What's Natsu doing with you guys?"

Kaitlin sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Well that was quite a show. About to explain, she didn't really need to at the moment as Erza and Lucy already took off, racing eachother after the plunging Natsu, who was clutching his stomach from apparent motion sickness. Clearly the same went for Icis, as she shut her eyes while turning a little blue. Sighing, Kaitlin took off after Icis as no one at the moment was going after her.

"_Guess Natsu couldn't take it anymore, huh Icis..?"_

She thought as she ran, quickening the pace a little.

_**Okay, let's rewind a little bit more. Like 5 minutes before this.. at the Secret Dragons Headquarters.**_

"Let.. me... see...them.." Natsu growled dangerously, setting his fists aflame. Icis glared at the dragon slayer, before mist started to appear around her hands, beginning to form ice.

"Natsu..."

Natsu lashed at her, whacking her on the cheek leaving a neat mark. She rolled on the floor, then jutted one hand out and skidding to a stop.

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL?!"

She quickly flipped over, narrowly dodging another attack from the raging Natsu. Deciding she couldn't stop him with words anymore, she slammed her own fist into him, causing him to fly back a little. Both of them cast hardened glares at eachother, continuing to attack eachother out of fury.

"Fire Dragon's.."

"Ice Dragon's..."

They both took in a breath, battling in the middle of the first floor of the headquarters.

"ROAR!"

The two roars clashed, trying to push back the other but ended up in a large explosion, causing the two opponents at the moment to be sent into walls across from eachother. Natsu stood up, flinching at the harsh impact and smoke was everywhere. It slowly began to clear, and he felt a presence above him. Looking up, Natsu saw Icis jumping straight at him with an attack prepared at hand.

"Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Barrelrolling to the side, the attack got him on the arm, tearing off some of the cloth and leaving a mark. His Fairy Tail symbol glistened in the open, and Icis hesitated, seeing the mark. It brought back memories of Natsu telling her about Fairy Tail. She started to think in the middle of the battle. Natsu paid her hesitation no heed and prepared a counterattack on the double.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

Icis took on the attack full blast in her hesitation, and scratches along with burns were placed all around her body. She gritted her teeth. What was she doing? Maybe Natsu deserved to see them. But she didn't back away from a battle..

"Ice Dragon's Floor Spikes!"

Natsu cried out in pain as he flew up, a frozen spike throwing him up towards the ceiling. Icis leapt up after him, sending a left hook towards his face which caused him to crash through the ceiling of the first floor, ending up on the second floor. They both continued to battle, not caring that they were ruining the headquarters faster than Jett in High Speed. Each launched attacks at eachother like rapid fire, and the tides kept going back and forth, with Natsu beating Icis up then Icis beating Natsu up then so on. Natsu and Icis were both currently on even levels, both just as tired and fatigued as the other, along with being just as bruised and battered up. Natsu then brought out an attack Icis hadn't seen in quite awhile.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's.."

"Guess I have no choice huh.. I'll have to use Natsu's flames from that one time.." Icis thought, and realized this was going in a big circle, as this happened at the beginning of their fight, but whatever.

"Ice Fire Dragon's..."

"ROAR!"

And so it happened again. Both roars clashed, one of flames wrapped with lightning and one of ice wrapped in fire. Then of course, an even BIGGER explosion erupted, which brought the two more bruises from the powerful attacks. Beginning to get second thoughts on her somewhat reckless actions, Icis didn't notice Natsu slam her against a window, breaking it and sending them flying out, and Icis came back to her senses. She flipped themselves around as they flew to the ground, thrusting a foot on Natsu's stomach as they both fell, his back first to the ground. The action only made them plummet down faster though.

"Bye! Thank you for healing us!"

Lucy said to Kaitlin. Icis heard her say that as they continued to plunge down, and sensed sets of eyes on her. Now they were caught... great. Natsu slammed his head into Icis's as hard as he could, releasing her hold on him in an instant and now both of them were free falling to the ground. The grass was closing in, and even if they were fighting right now Icis doesn't want to see Natsu die or something. So she made herself plunge down even faster while positioning herself to have her feet first to the ground, so she be there to catch him as they both fell. Turning up to see Natsu, she realized he had a sick face on. Oh right. That evil rival known as motion sickness... the thought immediately made Icis's stomach feel queasy, and she clutched her stomach, also now getting the side effects of motion sickness as they fell. Shutting her eyes, Icis braced for impact while also dealing with her life long rival known as motion sickness.

"ICIS!"

"NATSU!"

Lucy,Erza, and Kaitlin were running as fast as they could, Kaitlin going after Icis while Lucy and Erza went after Natsu. Icis barely landed safely, as Kaitlin was about to catch her but instead Icis had landed herself and then fell over, from exhaustion by battling with Natsu and because of the motion sickness effects still there at the moment. Kaitlin sighed and shook her head at the scene. Meanwhile with Lucy and Erza, both managed to catch him at the same time, fussing over him as Gray came back to his senses and followed after them.

"Natsu!"

Lucy cried, tackling him down on the ground into a hug as he flinched out loud, eventually grinning alongside the wailing Lucy who smiled while crying.

"I missed you!"

She continued, wailing as Erza grabbed him and hugged the found fire dragon slayer the Erza way, slamming his head onto her breastplate. Gray caught up to them all and asked a question towards the bruised Icis and Natsu.

"What happened?"

Icis finally got over her motion sickness and shakily stood up, until falling back down onto one knee, glaring at Natsu for a moment.

"Natsu attacked me...and..."

He glanced at her, who was now wrapped up in hugs from Lucy and Erza, with Gray hitting him on the shoulder. He seemed happier than ever, which caused Icis to hesitate more but continued none the less.

"I will..."

He blinked, and the rest of his former team members looked up at her in slight anxiety for whatever punishment Natsu might face for this.

"FREAKING KILL YOU FOR THAT HOLE IN THE WALL!"

She screeched, and as if on instinct Natsu began to sweat profusely. Lucy,Erza, and Gray slammed their heads into the ground, disappointed that Icis was freaking over something as small as a hole in the wall. A certain earth dragon slayer ruined Natsu's fright pretty quickly though.

"SHOW US.. THE HOLE IN THE WALL!*"

Terrance yelled out of no where, earning a slap on the face by Kaitlin. Then the two got into an argument, and Icis was too exhausted from lack of magic power at the moment to stop them, who also already momentarily forgot about "killing Natsu for that hole in the wall". So they battled freely without being stopped until Erza decided to take Icis's place in keeping the arguing slayers in order by glaring at them. It worked as they both quickly turned around towards the requip mage and sat down in a criss cross position, with smiles on their faces while sweating profusely like Natsu. Erza nodded in approval while Natsu and Gray, even though they weren't the target of her glare, were already throwing their arms around eachother acting like they were best friends in no time. Lucy smiled genuinely. It was just like old times, before the events of one year ago. Then a question came into mind.

"Why do you have Natsu...?"

All of the Secret Dragons members immediately froze, smiling sheepishly while sweating (Terrance and Kaitlin sweating some more).

"Eheh... it's... a long story.."

Icis scratched the back of her head nervously, sitting down on the grass to rest from her recent battle.

**Flashback Time.**

_The four new members of Icis's brand new guild were all building their HQ that was buried deep in the forest. Icis went to get some more wood to make their headquarters. It was planned to be a large 3 story building, however made of wood that they'd make into special wood. As she looked around for any, she heard a rustle in the bushes, and took a step back, scanning the area. Then an explosion occured behind a bunch of trees to her left, and Icis's head shot towards the location. Breaking into a run, she made an ice blade while cutting through all the trees and making a note to collect all of those later to see what was causing the ruckus. Ducking under the last tree, it revealed a small clearing that had a pink haired man fighting some forest bandits. They were real common around here, as her guild handled them while travelling for an ideal place to make the HQ in the forest. The guy sighed, looking up at the sky. There was a scarf around his neck that really stood out, it seemed to be made out of dragon scales. Maybe the mysterious man was an enemy. But again, maybe he wasn't. Icis came to only one conclusion. A test, yes a test should work. putting the ice blade in her mouth, Icis climbed up a tree that wasn't cut, and aimed near the man's feet before taking it out of her mouth and throwing it with perfect accuracy. He jumped back, sensing the blade and he looked around, glaring._

_"Who's there?!"_

_Icis frowned. Well.. he wasn't destroying anything at the moment and didn't look evil at all at the mom-_

_"Fire Dragon's Roar!"_

_The roar blasted the trees right next to her away as she created another dagger, wide eyed and sweat dropping. She threw another dagger, this time aimed towards his leg before jumping to another tree on the side next to her. He dodged it by sidestepping. The man growled in agitation._

_"Hurry up and show yourself, damn it!"_

_"Oh profanity.." Icis mused to herself. Well she used it sometimes actually, she'd be a hypocrite if she complained about that really. So Icis waved it off as nothing, just the usual she heard from "cruel" break ups in Blue Pegasus and the victim screaming profanities in emotional stress and depression. Then her clumsy side stepped on a branch and it fell, meeting the grassy clearing with a noise loud enough for the man to hear and turn around, punching the tree as Icis jumped off of it, landing behind him. Taking out another ice dagger, this one longer and alot more sharper, she grabbed his hands and put the dagger at his neck, glaring at him._

_"Tell me, who are you? And why are you here? You don't look like a forest bandit."_

_Natsu growled in agitation, and tried to set himself on fire. Icis noticed he was gonna try it, seeing his attack early was a fire dragon slayer's, so she pushed him towards the grass, placing his hands behind his back and holding up the dagger in warning._

_"Answer me. Don't try any funny business with me, alright?"_

_"..."_

_The man remained silent. She raised an eyebrow and examined his features. Pink hair, scaly scarf, closed one sleeved vest, trousers with a waistcoat, and open toed sandals. A unique appearance. He didn't look so bad, yet she couldn't go thinking like that until she confirmed if he was an enemy or not. That kind of looked.. familiar she could say. From some kinda magazine... like Sorcerer Weekly or something? But she couldn't place it. A masculine agitated voice interrupted the growing train of thoughts._

_"Natsu."_

_Snapping out of her daze, Icis blinked at the man, who just answered one of her questions._

_"I'm just travelling around here!"_

_He complained, glaring at her annoyed. Icis relented at his reasons and let go, thinking it was probably just an innocent traveler like always. The pink haired man took this opportunity to stand up from being shoved down face first on the grass, shooting a question back at her right away._

_"Now I should ask why you're here! Who the hell would attack someone out of the blue?"_

_"Well I would."_

_Icis replied calmly, causing Natsu to start stuttering for a comeback. So far Icis was kind of liking this guy. Somewhat humorous and amusing._

_"Are you lost? Do you have somewhere to go to?"_

_She continued, still holding that calm tone in her voice as her features morphed into something completely serious. He still looked agitated as he crossed his arms._

_"Sheesh, you're a weirdo for getting into someone's business all of a sudden."_

_Icis rolled her eyes as Natsu's face changed to somewhat playful annoyance._

_"Seems to me you're the one that's weird. The pink hair. That's all I'm gonna say on that. And you look lost. Should I take you in?"_

_"IT'S RED!"_

_Natsu yelled, not replying to her offer at all due to his grown frustration and agitation. Icis, not even bothering to ask again, just grabbed his hand and dragged him with her, causing him to thrash around and shout like a fish when it gets caught. Icis kind of struggled, but didn't show it as she continued to drag him towards her guild's currently being built headquarters. It took sometime when someone was thrashing around, but she eventually got there. When she arrived at the building site, they all gaped at her new finding._

_"Everyone, this is Natsu. We're taking him in whether he likes it or not, cause apparently he's homeless."_

_And so, that was how Natsu's life living with the Secret Dragons began, by Icis's pure brute force and "kindness"._

**FLASHBACK END.**

"That... was a weird start.." Lucy muttered as Gray nodded in agreement. Erza was wiping tears away from her eyes strangely, but Lucy and Gray knew she was just unique like that. Gray had already stripped off his shirt during the story anyway.

"That was beautiful.." She whispered, wiping a few more stray tears away as Icis looked confused, wondering how in the world a story like that was beautiful.

"So can we take him back to Fairy Tail now?"

Lucy asked, hopeful that they'd be nice enough to let them have Natsu back with them. Kaitlin made her hopes come crashing down with a response of a topic that had been forgotten for quite awhile.

"...What of the banishment law that they..?"

Kaitlin replied, worried. Hearing mentions of the blasted people who banished Natsu from Fairy Tail brought back the horrible memories from a year ago, as Gray and Erza both looked down, clenching their fists. Natsu looked away with a pained expression, as Terrance and Ceren's faces darkened. Kaitlin flinched at the reactions, even though her opinions on these very people were pretty insultingly bad too.

"S-Sorry.. I probably shouldn't have mentioned that..."

Kaitlin stuttered, apologizing quickly but Erza interrupted her.

"No... you shouldn't be sorry. This just means we have another problem at hand."

Erza replied, shaking her head in disagreement while looking up with a face that showed of clear determination. Gray nodded, his upset expression replaced with the same determination and will to make sure Natsu can go back to Fairy Tail. He was missing their battles with eachother more and more each and every single day. Lucy grinned, and nodded in agreement with Erza. Terrance smiled earnestly as Ceren smiled up at the sky, glad to be on board with this new event even though they'd be losing Natsu to the fire dragon slayer's old friends. Kaitlin grinned happily, excited while bouncing on the soles of her sneakers.

"So do we get to attack those bastards at last?!"

She shouted randomly, bouncing up and down already. Everyone slapped their foreheads (except Natsu, who was also cheering and shouting with the water dragon slayer in excitement) while replying with a synced response.

"No."

Kaitlin and Natsu's excitement died down like wildfire at the answer. Lucy put a finger to her lips in thought, looking up to the clear blue sky.

"Maybe we can convince them?"

Lucy suggested, which recieved plenty of nodding heads and murmurs of agreement. Kaitlin made a cute pout while crossing her arms, due to being unable to attack the Magic Council. Soon everyone had began talking about how they might get those high ranked authorities to change their minds and ways to win against them without mass violence so that Natsu could go back, everyone pitching in with their own ideas. Except Kaitlin and Natsu kept making ridiculously suicidal or near impossible ideas that got many disapprovals from the others. This went on for some time until Natsu realized something was off. As they continued brainstorming some more ideas, he scanned all of his surroundings, and after scanning several times carefully in a row realized a certain dragon slayer was missing from their little combined group. Freaking out, Natsu shouted out loud in panic.

"W-Where's Icis?!"

Everyone stopped, looking around for Icis after hearing Natsu ask where she was. Some were shouting her name, some checked all of the headquarters everywhere, from the first floor to the third floor inside out, while the rest kicked down trees or something to see if she was hiding there. Their efforts were futile, as Icis was nowhere to be seen however. The topic switched to Icis's possible whereabouts, as Kaitlin grew into deep thought. After 5 minutes of arguing about Icis's whereabouts, Kaitlin grew wide eyed, looking extremely scared for the missing leader's possible actions according to her own thoughts and knowledge on Icis.

"Oh no... don't tell me she..."

They looked at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation as everyone knew Kaitlin knew Icis the best.

"DON'T TELL ME... OH SHE DIDN'T! DID SHE SERIOUSLY JUST..."

Everyone but Kaitlin blinked once as she screamed the finishing words, then they all shouted in shock.

**"WHAAAAAAATTTT?!"**

* * *

The train rolled as an 18 year old woman munched on some ice, to keep from falling over with motion sickness. Sighing, she stared at the piece of ice, trying to ignore the rolling and bumps of the track. It was hard to do, as the train slowly rolled away from her base. She looked down at the floor guiltily at her own self.

"...Sorry Kaitlin...Ceren..Terrance..Natsu...Lucy...Erza..Gray... but this is for the best.. I'm sure."

The transportation vehicle continued on it's path to her desired location, as she thought over herself and what she was doing before.

"I'm really selfish aren't I..."

The woman continued to herself, feeling bad. She chuckled at her believed selfishness in disappointment and pity for herself. The woman, Icis, had believed herself to be selfish for making Natsu not see his old friends, and decided that she should make up for such a thing. How to do that? Simple. Convince some of her most hated mages to let him go back to Fairy Tail. She was willing to make the sacrifice that was required, as long as it made him happy that was alright to her. After all, one of Icis's top priorities was to make sure her friends were as happy as they could be. The train rolled on and on, Icis trying her best to use her learned tactics about keeping her motion sickness at a minimum. It was actually really hard for her, but it was working at the moment. Concentrating on the scenery, the train kept rolling on and on, further and further away from her friends back at the headquarters.

**Which leads us back to the Secret Dragons Headquarters.**

"...Aren't you getting your things and packing for the trip?"

Kaitlin asked, slinging a bag over her shoulder. Lucy clapped her hands together in surprise that she had forgotten a major part of this trip.

"Ah! I forgot! Thank you for reminding me Kaitlin! Do you guys mind coming with us?"

Lucy quickly replied back, fidgety already for what could happen next. Kaitlin blinked. No one had really asked her to come with them on something. In Mermaid Heel no one liked her for her destructive capabilities, and in the Secret Dragons... well... everyone stuck together all the time and there was not very many personal secrets that weren't known in the hidden guild. A little head went to her cheeks in embarassment, and Kaitlin smiled.

"Sure!"

Lucy grinned back as she got up and started to head out to pack and go after Icis. Erza and Gray followed her motives, seeing that the two have yet to pack either. Ceren and Terrance went out after them, and Kaitlin looked back at the headquarters before shutting out the lights, then looked up.

"Icis... you better not go and be a reckless person, charging in and doing that before we get there...!"

* * *

***- Oh I miss that show Hole in the Wall. I used to watch it. Heck I don't even know if it's still ongoing!**

**Gah I suck so bad at this.. I bet this is gonna be really easy to figure out, but anyone wanna guess where Icis is headed to? I know I make the worst mystery stuff ever, oh gods. _ . Eh.. well I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. But turns out I throw in a short fight scene huh? = 3=. Even though it was lame. So now the usual things I put at the end. LIKE, DISLIKE, LEAVE A REVIEW MAYBE? Anything you believe I can work on for a beginner writer like me? *Note : Please make criticism or whatever understandable. Don't make it so that I need a dictionary to understand what your talking about LOL. I don't know, just that I had to use a dictionary once when some guy was using a whole bunch of huge arse vocabulary that wasn't really comprehendable during that time. I might edit this ch. later, cause I'm unsure if I did great on this one or not. Okay that's all, farewell for now guys!**

**/Edited to fix a few grammar mistakes I accidentily went past. I know there wagenome or two somewhere else but I think I went past them by mistake... If you mind pointing it out I'd happily appreciate it so I can edit to fix it for the edited version to come out with ch5 that will come out on I don't know.**


	5. How Much I Care

**A/N**  
**Hey, is it just me or do I feel this story's going a little fast? I mean... I don't know just a feeling. I actually expected this to ****be 10 chapters or so before it ends, but now it looks like to me its going to be 6 - 8 chapters. Honestly... oh well. So that ****basically means we are past the halfway point of this story! Yosh! I actually feel kind of honored to have 30+ reviews for ****my first fanfiction, even though to some people that's probably not much. You all really know how to make me feel all ****warm and fuzzy inside. Sometimes I just get so happy from recieving any kind of reviews ( that's not extremely cruel **  
**destructive criticism, that makes me depressed ). I really apologize for not updating last Sunday, even though I tried to ****make you aware earlier with an early update. I'm in the middle of a writer's block for S.D right now, it makes me sad but ****I'm just running out of ideas since this stuff seems to be happening a little early. And the answer to the question at the ****end note in chapter 4? Don't remember? Ah, well here was the question.**

_**Do you know where Icis is headed towards?**_

**Ohohoho, you'll see, yes you will definitely see in this chapter. Even though I honestly thought was obvious. Time to reply ****to some reviews. OH YEAH. I nearly forgot. So, voting's extended for pairings and all. To end at the posting of ch. 6. VOTE BY REVIEWS ( since a certain author here is too lazy to make a poll ). The current leading winner is... NATSU X TRAIN ****okay naw I'm joking. Why don't you, my lovely readers, see for yourself? NOW, I reply to some reviews.**

**gameer1000 - Thanks :).**

**Thunder Tyant 77 - Thank you :). I don't intend to shove in new OC's, I think you thought so at the "suggestions" part in ****Chapter 4. I really meant for any suggestions on events/feelings/drama/whatever that can happen in the story, ****buuuuuuuuut thank you for taking the time to do that for me anyway. Makes me feel even more warm and fuzzy. I don't ****really wanna put that effort you put into the OC to waste, I might use it as a minor character / mentioned / background. I'll ****make sure I find a way to make sure your character is at least mentioned in this chapter or later in the story! So sorry **  
**again. I really give you my absolute deepest apologies.**

**dang regacho - LOL. Oh yeah, Icis can really be an idiot sometimes, can't she?**

**GoldenRoseTanya - Vote taken in, thank you! :3**

** - Haha, thank you ^ _ ^.**

**Naturesshadows - God I totally understand you. I feel like such a hypocrite when that happens. And what happened to ****Natsu? Ahhh you'll see. You will surely see.**

**DragneelXScarlet - Well, here's the next chapter infront of your eyes!**

**** This chapter is definitely going to be crap, and I don't wanna put a filler in. UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SHOVE A SIDE STORY OR FILLER IN.**

* * *

Icis hopped off the train, trembling a little. She was going to walk the rest of the way to her desired destination. Enough of trains, walking was good anyway. Beginning her walk, Icis went forward from the train station, snatching a map of the city on her way out. She yanked the paper open with ease. The whole building was put on the map neatly, but there was one building in the center that was large and completely stood out. Going up to a ticket manager, Icis asked for an item.

"Sir, may I please borrow a red marker? Any will suffice."

The man politely gave the ice dragon slayer her requested item and she put the marker in her mouth, removing it from it's cap with a resounding pop. Icis circled the large building in bold before giving the man his sharpie back. Continuing on to the circled destination, Icis left the train station and entered the second attached station that lead towards the city.

* * *

"W-WOAH..."

She stuttered, staring at the city with comically wide eyes. Icis wandered around the bustling station, totally new to something like this. Sure, sure she went to alot of these, she was in a city and all, but she never saw this many people in one station. It looked so busy and crowded, that Icis felt she needed directions even if she had a map. There was a dude with autumn hair that passed by, he was fairly tan and kind of muscular. It was hard to notice, but Icis saw a lightning bolt chain on his neck. He seemed quite informative to Icis, so when they bumped into eachother, she called out after him with some random nickname.

"Hey lightning boy!"

The guy turned around, blinking his sea green eyes in confusion. The nickname was unusual. Icis trotted up to him, her jet black hair flowing with the wind while keeping in pace with him even though she was going in reverse back to the horrible train station.

"Do you know where this building is?"

She showed him the map and pointed out the large building. He immediately recognized the building and pointed out some directions to her, just because Icis had a map didn't mean she could understand them all very well.

"Enter the city by going straight up ahead first. Just keep going north, then turn on that road with the diamond stop sign and keep going straight. You should get there in 10 minutes."

"Oh, thank you ahhh... lightning boy? Thunder face?"

The man looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"...Saito."

"Thank you Saito!"

Icis thanked him as he told her his name, patting him on the back as she turned around and jogged, following the directions the man gave her. She knew Kaitlin was going to try and stop her, and was likely on her way to find Icis as she jogged, so Icis hurried to the building, well aware of this. She was willing to do this, even if Kaitlin was gathering everyone to try and stop her. This was something Icis had decided on her own, instead of asking everyone like she always did on her decisions and unsurity. She just wanted everything to be fair and peaceful. This time Icis would make sure that was going to happen in the end, though. Hopping up stairs, Icis realized this was just that station area before entering the actual city. Already it seemed crowded, so Icis was nervous.

"North... north north north.."

Icis murmured as she went straight. There was a light. Grinning, she leapt out into the new city and her jaw dropped quickly. The city. Was HUGE. If she couldn't take it in the area behind her, how was she going to be able to handle this? Sighing, Icis walked north, passing the huge sign above that told everyone where they were.

_"WELCOME TO ERA"_.

* * *

"Oi Kaitlin, I needa ask you,"

She looked over at Gray as they waited at the train station, feeling a little queasy.

"Natsu told us about Icis's Ice-Fire Dragon capabilities. How come Natsu wasn't able to eat the fire that went along with the usual ice when she used that Ice-Fire Dragon's Roar?"

Kaitlin thought for a moment, then a lightbulb appeared over her head as she put one fist onto an open palm like she had  
a breakthrough.

"Oh! I think it's because of the properties. Icis told me once that if you can use a double element kinda dragon slayer magic, like Natsu's Thunder-Flame and Icis's Ice-Fire, if your against a dragon slayer who uses one of the elements, yes they can eat that portion of it, BUT!"

She turned around with an overly serious expression on her face, and Gray jumped a little.

"If you change the properties close enough and interwine the two elements so that they're not as if they're two completely different elements, that dragon slayer or whatever won't be able to eat it! So when Icis used her Ice-Fire Dragon's Roar, before she released the attack she must've likely changed some of the properties, but not enough so that it's no longer fire while also interwining the ice and the fire as if Ice-Fire were one whole new element. That must've made Natsu unable to eat the fire at all!"

Kaitlin had sparkles around her, nodding to herself in great approval with a proud smile on her face. Gray scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Umm..."

"Kaitlin.. in english please.."

Terrance muttered. Kaitlin snapped her head towards Terrance, already agitated by his words.

"I put it in english enough!"

"Stop craftily making this whole thing sound like nonsense!"

"I did too make sense!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOOOOOOTTT!"

"FINE! I'll sum it up for Kaitlin!"

"Aye!"

Lucy yelled as Happy saluted, agitated by their childish acts, reminding her greatly of Natsu and Gray. Natsu stuck his tongue out at Terrance. Terrance rolled his eyes.

"Basically, what Kaitlin is saying is that if Icis changes the fire part's properties while.. molding kind of I guess the two elements together yet not completely, in this case Ice and Fire, Icis can make it into a whole new element as if ice and fire were one element so that Natsu wouldn't eat all the fire that comes from the attack. I guess you can say it's like connecting them both together into one, while also keeping them seperate for a better effect."

"Ooooohhhhhh"

"Wait, when did Happy get here?"

Before Happy could answer Lucy's question with something related to fish, a whistle rang in the air, and the team turned to see the train leading to Era arriving. Natsu and Kaitlin turned pale at the sight, while Terrance laughed at Kaitlin even though he had the same sickness aswell. Ceren was looking away trying to keep a hold on a straight face while starting to sweat. Erza grabbed Kaitlin's hand and started to drag her to the train, whom grabbed onto Terrance's hand, whom grabbed onto Ceren's hand, whom grabbed onto Natsu's hand, whom grabbed onto Lucy's hand, whom grabbed onto Gray's hand, whom grabbed onto Happy. Erza still somehow managed to drag them onto the train though.

**"ICISSSSSSSSSSSSSS YOUUUUU LUCKY DITCHERRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

* * *

"Achoo!"

Icis sneezed, and wiped her nose with her arm in an unlady-like manner. She never learned manners and didn't care.

"Ahh... someone's likely talking about me. Probably Kaitlin when she has to get on a train."

Icis reached the building and frowned. This was it- the Magic Council. She hated having to do this, but she had to for Natsu. Even if he would probably be yelling about her hogging all the action and having one of those ultimate Natsu rants about missing out on all the exciting stuff. Not to mention, didn't he deserve his old friends back? She had decided of this back with her battle with Natsu. As much as Icis actually was not one to like divas or skimpy clothes (which she honestly thought Lucy had fit the bill), Lucy just seemed to be impossible to hate, no wonder Natsu seems to love her. So, Natsu should deserve someone like Lucy. And to achieve that, it led to this.

"Hnnnnn..."

Icis looked up at the big building. Oh boy. Her climbing abilities were never the best. Why did there have to be a freaking POLE that was like 20 or more stories high that led to the main building? Lame, lame, and just plain lame. How did they get up there? How would SHE get up there? Icis simply could not use that fire-coming-from-your-feet thing that Natsu does. A grappling hook maybe? With an extremely long rope. Maybe that will work. Praying silently her idea would work, Icis made a grappling hook with a rope that trailed all over the place, the hook in it's shooter. Aiming skywards, Icis shot. She prayed some more as it burst through the air, flying up the 20 stories or more pole. It just barely grabbed the edge of the building, as Icis sighed in relief and began climbing. This was going to take awhile, Natsu and the others might make  
it here in time, so she'd have to hurry for sure.

* * *

"H-How did N-Natsu g-get kicked out of t-the guild?"

Kaitlin weakly asked, clutching her stomach as she lay on the seat in a struggle to not throw up all over Lucy, as the celestial wizard was directly across from her. Based on the information from Natsu, Lucy would, "flip out and be a weirdo" if she threw up over her. Natsu was on Lucy's lap while also clinging on to the hope that he wouldn't throw up. Terrance and Ceren were lying down on seats behind them in a desperate struggle, Gray in the seats ahead. Happy just stared out the window. Erza had part of Natsu's body on her own lap, sitting next to Lucy and looked away slightly, remembering.

"Ah.. it happened a little like this.."

_**Why are we having another Flashback..**_

_The scenery was normal for Fairy Tail. The usual rowdy stuff, Cana drinking from a barrel, Elfman shouting about being manly, Mira serving people, Team Shadow Gear... being Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel sitting in a corner with his cat eating iron, Wendy sipping juice peacefully with Carla sitting next to her, Gray stripping while fighting Natsu, Erza slamming their heads together, Happy trying to impress Carla, definitely the usual. Everyone was being themselves, and being so loud they did not notice footsteps and an army approaching them in a march. The guy leading them was..._

"T-The Detention C-Corps guy, L-Lahar right?"

Kaitlin muttered as a wave of nausea rushed on her. Erza nodded as Happy beat the requip mage to it and answered.

"Aye! Lahar is the captain of the Detention Corps!"

_Lahar entered the Fairy Tail building and slammed a foot onto the ground, causing everyone to stop. He pushed up his glasses like an authorative person would, and cleared his throat._

_"Fairy Tail. You have caused much destruction at another town yet again. However, we have fortunately summed the main cause of this plentiful tiring destruction to only one person. You need not to worry anymore once we get the man who's the main cause of over 50% of the destructions in missions accepted by Fairy Tail."_

_All their breaths hitched._

_"Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby accused of mass destruction in towns, and demanded to remove yourself from Magnolia as well as Fairy Tail."_

_A collective gasp filled the air. Erza had the urge to stand up and flat out deny this monstrous act, but she didn't. Natsu blinked at them, clearly not understanding what was going on._

_"Eh?"_

_"You have 10 minutes to say your final words to them all."_

_Silence. Then Makarov came and took Natsu, dragging him to his office while Natsu loudly shouted protests. The old master shut the door behind him before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Natsu's facade finally crumbled, and his facial expression changed to feign his sadness._

_"Gramps.."_

_"I'm afraid I will have to erase the mark... but not completely. It will remain faint, so that you will know you are always going to be a part of Fairy Tail even if you cannot come back. It should at least convince the Magic Council."_

_Makarov murmured before Natsu could say anything. The fire dragon slayer was silent, taking everything in before nodding solemnly, holding out his right shoulder. The guild master shut his eyes as he semi - removed the mark from Natsu's shoulder, leaving a faint red mark when he removed his hand._

_"I'll miss you, Natsu. Know you will always be a child of Fairy Tail. Go, say your final farewells. I wish you the best."_

_"...Thanks Gramps."_

_Natsu sighed as he walked out the door and 2 guards rushed up at Natsu and took him by the hands, leading him out of Magnolia to never be seen again around Fairy Tail, believing 10 minutes was enough for Fairy Tail to fight back. The guild began to yell about their 10 minutes but the Magic Council paid their cries no heed. Or so they thought. Erza immediately went home once they left, and as no one saw once she entered her room in Fairy Hills, her body racked of tears as she wept in despair, spilling out the hidden tears of sorrow. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the day, only speaking when Lucy came back to find Fairy Tail just not Fairy Tail to explain the tragic events._

* * *

"..But the good thing is he's back."

Erza smiled softly at the returned fire dragon slayer, who was being pathetic as he usually was on transportation. Kaitlin, Terrance, and Ceren were no better anyway though. The train rolled to a stop finally, as they all got off the train. Kaitlin made a huge show in a way Natsu did, running around and screaming,

"I'M FREEEEEEEEEE!"

Like a maniac. Lucy, Erza, and Gray assumed Natsu rubbed off on her over the one year course. Terrance and Ceren came out also, but didn't make a show. They all looked around as Kaitlin snatched a map from a stand of Era. Natsu stood up, a little wobbly, and nearly fell over faster than Kaitlin could enter a rampage when someone stole her prized blades. Lucy caught him and placed an arm around him for support until he could walk on his own again as they left the train station, entering the city they predicted Icis would be in, also known as the home of the Magic Council. The streets were bustling, vendors were selling, people were being people, mages were being... well.. mages. They all began running towards the Magic Council as fast as their feet could take them, as Ceren suspected by now she'd be near the Magic Council or reaching it at the very moment. Happy was flying ahead instead of running with the rest. Ceren's theory was proven true when Terrance pointed out an ice chain suspended on the edge of the council, dangling down all the way to the ground. Grinding his teeth together, Natsu activated his "Fist of the Fire Dragon" boosters and sped past everyone in a flash, leaving Kaitlin dazed and demanding to Erza an explanation behind the fire boosters after all of this.

"Gah, he's practically leaving us behinndd!"

Kaitlin yelled as he was far ahead from them. Gray glanced at her.

"Sure, but right now.."

"He's our only hope to stop Icis!"

Lucy finished up for him, trying her best to keep in pace with everyone. Natsu was already closing on onto the Magic Council, and the ice chain was still there. Soon Natsu disappeared from view, and a bright light blinded the rest for a moment. When it faded, Erza was in her Soaring Armor and was rushing ahead like Natsu did, quickly reaching neck and neck with Happy. Natsu was far ahead now, already using flames to come out of his feet to boost himself all the way to the top of the building's ring instead of climbing the ice chain that was attached onto the ring aswell. By the time everyone gathered at the bottom looking up as Natsu flew to the ring, Natsu had ripped the chain off from the ring, which revealed a very sharp grappling hook. He dropped the chain purposely and watched as it tumbled all the way down to the ground, knowing if Icis was on there she'd manage to find a way to land. Happy flew up to be with Natsu as Erza, Lucy, Gray, Kaitlin, Ceren, and Terrance jumped back, the ice chain crashing with the ground and shattering into over dozens of pieces. The shattered ice showered itself all over them as Natsu looked down, searching for any sign of Icis. Happy perched himself on Natsu's head and looked around too, as everyone on the ground did same. When there was none, Natsu's dragon senses were the only reason why he was able to hear a complaining Lucy.

**"NAATSUUU! YOU BROKE THE CHAIN! NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET UP THERE!?"**

Kaitlin immediately slapped the back of Lucy's head, not caring less about how the blonde clutched her head and flinched.

"Lucy, Lucy. Relax. Terrance just has to do his thing.. and I have dragon senses. You yelling right next to me is like a megaphone being yelled at my ear on full blast."

She calmly gestured to Terrance, who put both his palms on the ground and closed his eyes in concentration. Then, as if the earth was at his command, it burst up and started forming a staircase until Natsu and Happy had to back away so that it could latch itself onto the ring of the Magic Council. He immediately started hopping up the steps as Ceren followed, gesturing everyone to come as he smiled warmly. Lucy and Erza flushed at him while Kaitlin and Terrance rolled their eyes, before saying in unison,

"Ceren, stop doing that you're being self-centered."

As they walked up the steps. Ceren froze and gaped at them, wide eyed.

"I don't even know why..!"

"Sure... sure Ceren. That's what you always say."

They muttered, continuing the walk up the stairs. Natsu decided to speed ahead, in which he did by running around the ring, looking for where Icis might have made an entrance in. Halfway through his run around the ring, Natsu noticed a broken window. He took it as an opportunity to get in and jumped, rolling when he hit the marble floor in the Magic Council and standing up. Happy flew in after, Natsu sniffing the air as Happy flew in. After a moment of sniffing, Natsu caught a whiff of Icis's unique scent, a cold but sweet winter was the only thing to describe it, and turned to the right. Her scent went there so Natsu and Happy started running towards the right, to come across a large double doors. One was slightly open, the other was shut.

Natsu ignited his fists, ready to break in, only to be suddenly shoved onto the the wooden texture of the door that was shut by a hand. Lucy was in front of him suddenly, slightly pressing her body against his as she clamped his mouth with her hand. Erza and Gray came bursting in after, running to the door and placing their ear against it, intentions to hear what's going on behind the doors. Natsu tried to get out of the hold he was in, but only resulted in Lucy pressing against him more to stop his movements. She didn't think about the awkward position they were in until Happy, being the childish exceed he was, stifled a giggle. Her head turned towards him swiftly, to find Happy putting a paw over his mouth and waving his other in a gesture to continue. This caused her face to flare red and remove herself from him, but still kept one hand over his mouth. As much as Lucy wanted to chase the exceed, it would cause a ruckus and reveal  
themselves swiftly. Then that was when they could hear the conversation, after all the commotion was gone and only silence was in the air.

"..._Hand it over_."

A feminine voice demanded calmly, but had a dangerous edge to it.

"Why would we, the Magic Council, hand over this document to you?"

An old man voice.

"Simple. If you have heart,_ clearly_ you'd understand friend's friends' feelings as well as his own. The feelings of my friends are not something I take lightly."

"This is for the good of the people. We cannot afford to have them be stuck paying for something they did not do."

"Another simple thing. A part of the reward on missions gets removed for the sake of repairs."

"What if there were not enough money for repairs?"

"Said mages who did such have to stay and help with repairs then."

"You make a good argument, but we still will not hand over the document. There has been much less trouble ever since this document was made official!"

"More like more trouble. Have you seen what has been inflicted on everyone who knew him before? What has been inflicted on his former guild? How much _**feelings**_ have been _**hurt?**_ How many hearts have been **_shattered_**? ...How**_ I_** have been hurt so bad, seeing him act so**_ unlike_**himself after meeting his old friends again? How it**_hurts_**when someone you've grown to **_love_** dearly just suddenly acts like someone **_completely new_** to you? It hurts. Wouldn't you do something like this yourself if someone dear to you had just been... **_taken away_** by some higher up? **_Wouldn't you?_**"

"You dare defy?"

"What's on this face makes you think I will say no?"

Natsu's mouth was parted open slightly from the argument, everyone else listened intently, mouths gaping and eyes  
slightly widened.

"...Very well. A test, to determine your heart and feelings for this."

"Come at me bro."

"Don't you dare say such improper things to us, the Magic Council. Before we initiate your trial, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I see. We shall transport you to a battlefield first then."

By now Erza and Gray were struggling to keep Natsu from breaking out and charging in, Lucy clamping both her hands over Natsu's mouth, while Happy attached himself to Natsu's face. It was a hilarious sight, but to them it was serious business. A blinding light could be seen behind the doors, and when it disappated was when the 4 finally let Natsu go. He burst into the doors and found the room completely empty, not a trace. Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy entered after him, with straight faces on like they knew this was what was supposed to happen ( in which they did ). Natsu looked absolutely horrified, his expression priceless.

"ICIS?!"

He ran around the room, looking everywhere.

"ICIS!"

Lucy gulped as he started breaking things to see if she was there. Erza, unable to take it, ran up to him and slammed her fist into his gut, causing him to lose consciousness. She placed her hands around him so that he didn't hit the ground, a solemn expression on her face.

"All we can do is wait for now. Let's go back to Kaitlin and the others and tell them about what happened."

* * *

"Are you ready for your test?"

"Yes."

Icis nodded, confident in her decision as she looked up at the Magic Council, her defiant eyes daring them to question her decision. The Magic Council said some incohorent things to eachother, before the old guy ( Icis did not know his name at all, just that his beard was long ) slammed his staff into the ground, being located at the sidelines with the other people.

"Then begin! Your goal : _**defeat the Azure Rathalos!***_"

Out burst a wyvern that was a dark gray, with blue azure scales. It flapped it's wings once, wihch revealed a bluish greenish color with some kind of design on it, it's tail spiky. It opened up it's mouth, and roared. Winds slapped Icis, as her light gray jacket flapping furiously in the wind. The beast finally ended it's roar, and the winds have finally died down as Icis prepared her magic, her ice blue eyes glaring at it in the battlefield.

* * *

"... I see."

Kaitlin said as she looked up at the sky, tending Natsu's second bruise on his gut, one from her and Terrance and one from Erza. She kicked Terrance and Ceren aside, insisting they were "slow pokes" on the matter of bandaging and healing when really she was just unnaturally fast. They all watched as she finished up some touches on his bruise, before tugging his vest back down and backing away incase Natsu makes some kind of freak show when he wakes up.

"So Icis isn't at the Magic Council anymore right now is she?"

"That's right."

"Aye".

Erza nodded as Happy said his signature phrase. Lucy scooted closer to Natsu to keep a closer watch on him, or really that's what she told herself. Kaitlin ran her fingers through her hair, before unsheathing her blades and playing around with them. Anyone who tried to touch it she'd hit with the flat of her blade before they could even get within an inch as they waited for Icis. They were all really anxious, trying to find various activities to do. Soon enough, Kaitlin and Erza were sparring with each other, every now and then Kaitlin using her blades to put Erza's positioning in the right spots whenever blocking or attacking, as everyone watched the water dragon slayer instruct the requip mage. This shocked everyone as how the person was able to spot small openings when the Titania was sparring with her. It might've been something  
unfitting to do when waiting, but it was just the group's way to put aside the anxiety that lingered in ther minds. For, who knows what was going to happen to Icis, wherever she was?

* * *

**A/N**  
**Epicly lame chapter again. Sorry :(. I have homework to do.. why am I even putting this story before homework? Really.. T _ T. I suck. Well just because I weirdly decided to place this story before my homework doesn't mean I don't do my homework. I really need to do it so... well here's a sloppy chapter. I'm gonna proof read it... after my homework. So you can blame it all on me for any errors, as this chapter will remain unproof read until I finish off my rival for today :). *COUGH WORST CLIFFHANGER EVER COUGH*. Um. Sorry. Anyway, time for another question-I'm-sure-no-one-will-answer! **

**WHO KNOWS THE REFERENCE WHERE THE "AZURE RATHALOS" COMES FROM? **

**Since this story seems to be ending earlier than I predicted, I might as well start thinking of ideas for a new chapter story. Oh, and, LIKE, DISLIKE, READ A REVIEW MAYBE? Any suggestions you'd like for me to consider for this story or a new story? Thanks for reading, and hopefully I will see you next week!**


	6. An Azure Rathalos and Hopeful Guilds

**A/N**  
**Gomen, gomen! I.. am SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating for what, 4 months? That's totally my fault.. I was lazy in my homework and now my stack of homework was like 10x as high as before... then I played a game, got obsessed with it, played another game, got obsessed with that too, watched an anime, got obsessed with that anime, bla bla bla and totally dropping this story. Which I shouldn't have done. So.. gomen! -Bows-. But school is over, so hopefully I will be done with this story by the end of this summer! Some S.D Related News Now;**

**1. The decided pairing will be Natsu x Lucy. Sorry NaZas. But, I will be making another story that will be Natsu x Erza for that! It's not done in planning yet, but hopefully I will get to making it after Secret Dragons.**

** on chapter 5 I left a question:**

**WHO KNOWS THE REFERENCE WHERE THE "AZURE RATHALOS" COMES FROM?**

**The answer is... MONSTER HUNTER! ;D YEAHH. God I love that game :). I would offer anyone who plays it to play with me, but apparently you can't multi player when the people are in different states or whatever. And not all MH games have multiplayer. All I know is MHFU ( Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, the one I have ) has it. I have no idea if there's other Monster Hunter games out there with multiplayer. Thanks to all of you for your patience! Time for the long awaited (rather lame) SECRET DRAGONS CHAPTER SIX!**

* * *

"...Azure...Rathalos.. huh..."

Icis muttered as she rolled to the side, dodging a swipe from the beast's claws. She quickly jumped up as it's tail swung, drawing a magic circle in the air as a bow was created to fit in her hands, with what seems to be one large arrow notched.

"Ice Dragon's Arrow Storm!"

Releasing her hold on the arrow, the arrow split into 10 more arrows as they all hit the monster everywhere, from head to scales. It roared once more, and Icis crashed into the ground from the force of the roar. It seemed to be inaffected as it shook all of the arrows off easily. Icis had already learned the hard way she shouldn't be using her fists for this battle, and resorted to making various weapons or attacks that won't let her skin make contact with the beast's sharp scales. The Magic Council observed from the stands, watching the battle silently. Every now and then either the beast swung towards the Magic Council trying to get Icis, or a flying ice projectile was sent towards them on accident. They simply cast a barrier to reflect all attacks after a speeding ice spear nearly nailed a council member in the head, it would have been spot on if she hadn't dodged. Their clothes flapped in the wind as the Rathalos released another powerful roar, shattering an ice javelin that was in mid throw by Icis. Things were not going anywhere in the battle, as few of the council members' patience started to wear thin.

* * *

"Soooooooooo Lucy.."

Ceren set himself next to Lucy, who's legs were dangling in the air as she sat with a bored expression. Her brown eyes stared at the red sky.

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you for awhile.. Erza and Gray have already gave me the go ahead aswell as Kaitlin and Terrance.."

Lucy listened intently, many thoughts swimming through her head.

"And I've been watching you to figure out what you think of me.."

Up to this point she was blazing red on her face. A love declaration! Flowers, wedding bells, Lucy could hear them chiming. But she couldn't! Well except that was what was going on in her mind.

"And I've been watching you to figure out what you think of Natsu. Sooo what do you think of Natsu?"

Ceren asked instead, smiling nicely with a hint of playfulness.

She snapped out of her daydreams just in time to hear the main part of his real question. Unfortunately, it just caused Lucy to flare red, about as red as fire. Which caused Lucy to be reminded more of Natsu, which caused her to blush an even darker shade of red. Apparently Natsu saw this, as he turned and saw her face like that he started to walk over to her. Kaitlin looked at Lucy and fell over laughing because of her face. Terrance then punched her, which caused her to yell at him.

"Luce, you okay? Do you need to go back?"

He moved her infront of his face, sitting in a criss cross position and placing his hands on her shoulders, leaning in towards her face to observe her. Now there was practically steam coming out of her ears from the close proximity their faces were.

"...Hey is it just me or do I hear wedding bells?"

Kaitlin asked suddenly towards Terrance while having her hands strangling his neck while Terrance was shoving her face away from him by pushing her left cheek with both of his hands. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh gee, great one.."

The water dragon slayer frowned, pushing Terrance away from her and straining her ears to hear.

"..No seriously... I hear wedding bells."

"...Now that you mention it.."

"It's probably from Lucy's imagination. Her thoughts are pretty vivid, she is writing a novel after all."

Erza entered their conversation, crossing her arms. Gray trailed behind her.

"Wait, if we're just sitting here outside the Magic Council, next to a broken window, aren't there going to be Magic Council people after us?"

"..."

"Maybe we should wait in a more... safer place."

Kaitlin decided, already standing at the edge of the ring and calling everyone out to get ready to jump.

"Naaaats- K-KYA!"

Lucy shrieked as she was swept up and tossed onto Natsu's shoulders against her own will.

"Lucy, you don't look so well. Maybe I should carry you down."

"I'M NOT SICK!"

"...I don't believe you Lucy."

"PUT ME DOWN ALREADY!"

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him~~"

"SHUT UP CAT!"

"HEY! Don't say that to him."

Kaitlin intercepted, cradling Happy with a cute pout. Lucy's face was still red, and the once again dense Natsu had no idea why she was acting like that. Ceren sighed and got up.

"Lucy.. you still haven't answered my question. What do you think of Na-GYAH!"

He recoiled as Lucy sent a flailing foot to his face, screaming to be quiet. Kaitlin smirked and stuck out her tongue at Ceren.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A STUPID SEDUCER, FLIRT!"

"SINCE WHEN DID I SEDUCE?!"

"Since 1 year ago."

Terrance butted in, walk to climb down his makeshift staircase. Everyone followed suit, except for Kaitlin who stayed standing in her spot, looking up at the window. Terrance looked back.

"Hey Kaitlin! Hurry up or the Magic Council will find us!"

"..But what about Icis? I just realized she still hasn't returned yet.."

"..."

Terrance bit his lip, torn between two choices. Ceren, listening in to the conversation, glanced around undecisively. Terrance let out a sigh.

"Natsu, take your friends and go. Me, Ceren, and Kaitlin will stay here and wait for Icis. They won't be able to deal those bigger punishments that official guilds recieve to us if we're not official."

"W-Wait isn't the Magic Council going to arrest you guys?!"

Natsu yelled frantically. Terrance turned back and grinned, it was quite feral but also sincere at the same time. His tan skin glowed in the afternoon light.

"Of course not. We haven't done anything criminal-like, so they can't charge against us with stupid reason. If they do, we'll get the hell out of here and be like that one guild, Crime Sorciere. Relax, you pyro. We're not gonna get caught. That, is one thing I can reassure you."

"..."

"The guy's right, flame brain. If just one of their members could defeat Erza in an even match, they'll be fine, as much as I sort of hate to admit it myself."

Gray relented as Terrance turned back around and shot up the stairs, catching up with Kaitlin, who stared at the broken window with a worried expression. He walked up to her and patted her back, giving her a reassuring smile before dropping his hand. The earth dragon slayer stared at the window with her, side by side. Ceren trailed after Terrance, crossing his arms as he did the same action of window staring with his guild mates. Lucy, who finally kicked herself off from Natsu's arms, looked at the 3.

"Don't be stupid! If you 'act like Crime Sorciere', you'll eventually get caught anyway! The Council can still arrest you for not being official and breaking into their headquarters! Did you not see what your leader did to their window?!"

"So we should just let Icis supposedly 'get arrested' alone?"

Ceren shot back with venom that not even Terrance and Kaitlin had seen before. Everyone reeled back away from him. Ceren blinked and realized what he did.

"E-erhm.. sorry Lucy. Didn't mean to sound like that."

"N-No.. it's alright.."

"Now we should hurry out of here. Lucy, believe in them. I haven't known them for long, but I know they'll be fine. Terrance is right anyway. The Magic Council won't give us any mercy if they find us here. They won't have it as bad as we would."

Erza spoke tightly, clearly trying to refrain from following the remaining Secret Dragon members' motives.

"...Okay."

Lucy nodded and followed Erza and Gray down the stairs. Natsu turned around back at the 3. They turned back at him, and their eyes met. Kaitlin eventually smiled softly.

"We'll surely come see you to give proper goodbyes. We could never give a proper farewell without Icis here. Hurry up and go, Natsu. And confess to her already, everyone here knows you like her anyway."

"You sound like you're already saying bye to me forever."

"PBBBBT!"

Kaitlin stuck her tongue out and raspberried Natsu before waving him off. Natsu was about to retort in anger, eventually firmly closing his eyes and heading down the earthen stairs with his Fairy Tail friends. Ceren secretly eyed them until they were just dots as they trekked down the stairs. Then he smiled towards his guildmates.

"All of this.. it's all happened so fast, hasn't it?"

The earth dragon slayer and water dragon slayer couldn't suppress the small smiles that crept up on their faces. They nodded in agreement. Kaitlin's eyes seemed to have lightened up as she began to recall their experience with Fairy Tail.

"Mm. I can't believe it really.. from one of those usual battles, all of this happened."

Terrance scoffed.

"It's too early to be saying that kind of stuff, Water Girl, Stupid Seducer."

"HEY!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Haaah!"

Icis made a vertical swing with a scythe towards the Rathalos, in which the ice shattered into sparkling fragments once again against the spiked armor of the wyvern. Jumping up on the first column of bleachers and running, Icis plugged her ears as it roared... for the 10th time. However, this time it spread it's wings. Icis observed the wings, and realized that it's wings had no spikes at all. How had she not noticed it? She must have been way too absorbed in noting the wyvern's attack patterns. Icis quickly molded a needle that was 3 feet tall, and 3 inches wide. In a desperate struggle, she flung it towards it's wing as it was spread. Hitting the wing dead center, the Rathalos hunched over in pain. Icis smirked.

Hitspot found.

**"ICE DRAGON'S HAIL STORM!"**

Molding arrows and a bow, Icis shot them up in the sky while the wings were still there in rapid succession. The arrows shot down, pointed towards the wings as they fell like rapid fire. It reeled back, and shut it's wings. The ice dragon slayer, however, had already devised a plan. Jumping down and creating a sword, Icis hit the Rathalos, and kept making more swords and hitting it each time it broke. She jumped back on the bleachers once more as it prepared to roar, plugging her ears. As it roared, it spread it's wings, and in that instant it spread the wings fully she released her fingers from her ears, equipping her bow as quickly as she could and firing arrows once more with the same method as before. Worded, it seemed like a boring repetition process but Icis didn't seem to find it boring. It was quite a challenge, making sure that she didn't get hit as she tried to get the Rathalos to roar and jumping on the bleachers in time.

Racing behind a set of chairs as the Rathalos released a particularly nasty roar that could send her flying again, Icis loaded a giant arrow, the point in the shape of a dragon's mouth and the body representing the rest of a dragon. She jumped up from her hiding spot, releasing as her jump reached it's peak.

**"ICE DRAGON'S MASS ARROW!"**

Once again, it roared and finally Icis noticed that the beast's movements had begun to stagger, swaying with each and every step. Finally, hopefully everything would conclude soon. Icis could just relax, let everything settle down, and lay low while letting everything return to the usual life she lived as the leader of the Secret Dragons. Except, would it be the same? Icis quickly shook these thoughts out of her head and focused on the Azure Rathalos. She'll think about that later. The beast began recklessly charging all around the stadium, crashing into some walls as Icis jumped towards an unharmed area in the seats, molding some sort of firearm in the shape of a dragon, the Secret Dragons' insignia carved on it. The Rathalos turned, it's eyes stained with a lustful killing intent, and lifted it's wings by just the slightest. Icis took this motive and jumped off, sliding once she hit the ground and reaching just under the wing, where it was completely exposed.

**"Ice Dragon's Bazooka!"**

_**BOOM.**_

The explosion knocked Icis off her feet, slamming into an already broken wall and falling flat on her face, the ice bazooka discarded and forgotten. It shattered into small pieces of ice, fading away. A minute later, a foot nudged Icis in the side as she muttered under her breath, before trying to get up. Standing up, she tried to appear perfectly fine but she really just wanted to fall flat on her face again and sleep. That explosion probably broke a few bones when she hit the wall. The Magic Council stared at her, carefully judging her, before one slightly nodded.

"..Get the papers. Take the woman to some first-aid."

Was all he said, as he turned around and was transported out by a device. The others did the same as one grabbed Icis's arm and teleported both her and him out too, taking her to someone she knew too well to guide her to the first-aid room.

"..Lahar."

"...Icis."

They both stared at each other as the Magic Councilman left. Slightly glaring at the other, Lahar spoke up,

"It has been awhile. Still all over that whole Natsu incident? You will never remove his banishment papers. It has done us much of benefit, too."

Icis simply smirked at the man before her.

"Well you can take those papers to hell. I've finally done it, Lahar."

Lahar's eyes widened, the reaction Icis was expecting as she felt even more victorious than ever. She had not only removed Natsu's banishment papers so that he could go back to Fairy Tail, she also got the brilliance of bragging rights against Lahar.

"Y-You..."

Lahar glared at Icis, clearly not happy at what she has done. He looked like he wanted to punch her so badly.

"Am I getting some first aid or not? No hurting the injured~"

She replied to him rather mockingly, her tone and facial expression clearly bragging that she has won their little unofficial battle. Lahar sighed and rolled his eyes, guiding for Icis to follow him.

* * *

Kaitlin heard footsteps. Magic Council guards walked, and noticed the broken window. Their eyes widened.

"Intruder! You, Guard No. 15!"

Said guard stood straight and saluted.

"Notify the Magic Council of this immediately! Find the ones responsible asap, the rest of you!"

"Sir!"

The rest saluted and they all quickly marched off in a somehow orderly line to do their designated tasks. The remaining members of the Secret Dragons scratched their heads, unsure of what to do and what just happened.

"A-are they really... _that_ stupid..?" Kaitlin muttered.

"I thought we were basically like spotlights.." Terrance frowned, wondering how the Magic Council guards missed them so easily. Stupidity perhaps?

"Nah, I just had the Magic Council cast invincibility spells on all of us. But we lost some money for that window. Eheheheh..."

Kaitlin, Terrance, and Ceren whipped their heads out in alarm to find Icis bandaged. She had a broken arm, an eye covered in bandages, and more bandages could be seen on her torso, a casual buttoned shirt over the mass bandages on them.

"ICISSSSSS~!"

They all cried simultaneously, tackling her in a big bear hug and Icis flailed around with her good arm, trying to push them off.

"C-CAN'T BREATHE!"

Icis kicked them off and heaved, but smiled at her guild mates as they smiled back. Looking around, Icis noticed the absence of the Fairy Tail side of the group and visibly frowned.

"Where are the guys from Fairy Tail? And Natsu?"

Ceren cast a glance at the sky, colored in red, orange, and yellow.

"Went to a safer area. We told them to, so don't worry."

Icis immediately grabbed Ceren, throwing him over the edge and causing him to just barely make a safe landing.

"WAS 'SAFER PLACE' ALL YOU TOLD THEM? NOW WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY'RE AT!"

"W-Wait! Icis!"

Ceren freaked as Icis got ready to jump after him to pulverize his poor face. Quickly Kaitlin pulled Icis back before she jumped as Terrance sighed and shook his head, explaining.

"Icis, did you forget that we can just sniff out Natsu's scent? Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Erza's might be harder because we haven't been with them as long, but we can trail Natsu's scent at least.

"Oh yeeeaaahhhh, WELL LET'S GO!"

Finally noticing the earthen stairs, Icis took quick use of it and walked down, trying to refrain from breaking into a sprint due to injuries. Terrance hesitantly followed after her, unsure about their leader's condition as Kaitlin followed. Meanwhile, Ceren was rolling around on the grass complaining about how he felt after being sent off via Icis Throwports. As they all got off at the bottom of the stairs, Terrance bent over, placing his hands in front of the stairs and suddenly, the stairs started to shake and crumbled into a huge mass of dirt. Kaitlin snickered.

"Someone's gonna have to wonder how that happened."

"Oh shut up, Kaitlin."

Terrance muttered with the slightest hint of a smile as he got up and they all sniffed around for Natsu's scent. Icis frowned and sniffed more.

"I smell Natsu.. but his scent.. it's mixed with someone else's."

The other members widened their eyes slightly in alert. Icis turned and started trailing northwest. The tall grass nicked softly at their feet, slightly ruffled by their footsteps. A shape came into view of their vision as they walked towards it, Natsu's scent leading the guild. Icis scanned the area, conscious of what could be around them as a new scent entered her smell.

"Careful guys. There's someone else with him."

They reached an eerie cave, and heard shouting from within.

**_"AAGGHHH!"_**

Natsu's voice. Icis, Terrance, Kaitlin, and Ceren all looked at eachother, quickly nodding and on full alarm, readied for a battle as they approached the cave. With a deep exhale, Icis slightly ran in, trying not to push herself with the others following her.

* * *

**Well. That's all for Chapter 6. Chapter 7 might be the final chapter, if not Chapter 8. So yes, this means soon Secret Dragons will be coming to a close guys. Urgghh only 3,000 words what is this Kishi?! I was hoping for 5,000 too... um. So. Liked, disliked, leave a review maybe? Would be appreciated! Thank you for reading SECRET DRAGONS!**

**./End of Chapter.**


End file.
